Rio 1 and a half
by AlexTheCrow
Summary: After escaping from the smugglers, Blu and Jewel are now safely back in the aviary. Blu embarks on a journey to learn how to survive in the jungle, and will meet some new friends along the way. Jewel learns how to use technology under the guidance of Blu. When Jewel's wing heals and they are released, their love for each other will be tested through various means.
1. Chapter 1: Back Together

**Chapter 1: Back together**

Jewel lay down in the corner of a hollow in a fake tree, that was in the "cage" where she had first met Blu. She was pretty bored, having nobody to talk to and not being able to fly. Blu had gone to spend some time with Linda after dropping her off at the aviary for Tulio to tend to her wing, leaving her on her own.

She was deep in thought. She wondered how life was like for Blu before he came to Rio. Was it nice living with a human? She had seen how Linda treated Blu, and was surprised. She had never seen a human treat a bird, let alone an animal, with such care and love like how Linda treated Blu. She had always thought of humans to be vicious, cruel beings that would do anything to obtain the item they called "money". For some reason Linda did not seem that way, and neither did Tulio. She looked at her injured wing and sighed. _Ugh, I'm gonna go crazy if I don't get to fly again soon._ She thought to herself. Jewel was a very spirited bird who did not take her freedom for granted. Being confined to a cage like that with nobody to talk to and nothing to do was like prison for her.

Seeing that she had nothing better to do, she made up her mind and went to sleep. She needed the rest anyway, she had not gotten any sleep in 2 nights. _Hopefully Blu will be here by the time I wake up._ She thought as she dozed off.

...

A few hours later, Jewel was woken up by the sound of the metal door that was the entrance to the chamber opening. She knew who it was, and decided to mess with Blu a bit and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Jewel? Jewel, it's me, Blu!" Blu wandered around the artificial environment of the chamber, in search of Jewel. Eventually, Blu found Jewel sleeping in the hollow. "Oh, you're sleeping, huh." Being his caring self, Blu thought of something that he could do for Jewel. He flew down to one of the plants, plucked a leaf off, went back to the hollow where Jewel was sleeping and draped the leaf over her like a blanket. "You must have been cold," he said. The chamber they were in was not exactly as hot as a real jungle, and was actually kind of chilly at times due to the air-conditioning. Jewel, who was secretly awake, tried to hold in her smile as Blu put the leaf over her to keep her warm.

Blu wasn't sure what else he could do at the aviary besides to keep Jewel company, so he sat down on a branch of a nearby tree and waited for Jewel to wake up. Jewel slowly and carefully opened her eyes to take a glimpse at what Blu was doing, and when she saw Blu sitting at a branch, twiddling his feathers, she figured that he must have nothing to do and decided to get up.

"Blu-" "Ah!" Blu was was startled by Jewel's voice and almost fell of the branch he was sitting on. Jewel found this cute and giggled. "Calm down, it's just me." "Yeah. Sorry about that," Blu chuckled nervously. Although Blu loved Jewel, he harbored a fear of her deep inside his heart. He had seen and felt what she was capable of doing when she was angry, and he certainly didn't want to be tortured again. He wanted to avoid annoying her as much as possible.

"Did you give me this leaf?" Jewel questioned him while holding up the leaf, pretending to not know that he had draped the leaf over her while she was "asleep". "Uh... um... Leaf? What leaf? I uh... don't know what you're talking about," Blu stammered. He did not know whether to be honest with her or not. For some reason he was afraid that she would be mad at him if he owned up.

"Sure..." She said, giving him a suspicious look. "The leaf must have grown legs and walked over to me." she said sarcastically. "I... Uh... Yeah... I gave you the leaf..." He forced himself to speak the truth. "Um... Sorry I lied..." He hung his head low. "Blu, that was nice of you to do, why do you make it feel as if you've done something wrong?" Upon hearing that, Blu immediately perked his head up and blushed. "I uh... don't know what you're talking about." "Sure you do, and that's ok." Jewel threw herself into Blu's wings and gave him a hug. This surprised Blu, but he saw no other option besides to hug her back.

"So um... Tulio told me your wing would take about two weeks to heal... Is that... right?" Blu asked after Jewel let him go. "Yeah, and I'm probably gonna go crazy but, oh well." There was a pinch of annoyance in Jewel's tone when she said that. Blu laughed nervously.

Before any of them got the chance to say anything more, their stomachs started to grumble. "I... think we should go get something to eat," Blu said, trying to change the subject. "Sounds good," Jewel replied. Blu figured that his only option for food at the moment was Tulio, so he carried Jewel and flew the metal door which was the entrance and exit to the chamber. "By the way, why didn't you try escaping from here?" Blu asked curiously as he pulled the door up. "Heck if I knew how to open that thing," Jewel muttered. "Oh, sorry." Blu forgot that Jewel had no experience with human contraptions at all. _And even if she did try escaping from here, someone would probably have tried to stop her._ He thought to himself as he stepped out of the chamber with Jewel.

When they found Tulio, he was tending to another bird. Blu tugged at his white coat with his beak to get his attention. "Wha- Blu? How did you and Jewel get out here? Never mind, what do you need?" Blu used his talon to gesture at his open beak. "Oh, you must be hungry. Come with me, I'll give you some food."

After saying that, he walked towards a fridge and opened it, inside it was a big variety of fruits. Both of the blue macaws immediately went for the one mango inside the fridge.

"Oh... um, sorry, I didn't realize you wanted the mango. Here, you can have it." Blu backed away quickly and went and got some grapes for himself. "Well, we could share it if you want," Jewel looked at him and smiled. "That won't be necessary," He replied, smiling back at her kindly. "What is it with birds and mangos?" Tulio chuckled as he closed the fridge door. "Alright, now you two stay put in the chamber, and try not to... escape..." Blu gave him a nod. Before he could take off, Tulio stopped him. "Oh, Blu! Linda told me to give you these vitamins."

Blu gulped. He dreaded the taste of the vitamins. At the same time he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Jewel, so he tried his best to swallow the liquid without making much of a fuss, but he couldn't stand the taste and scrunched up his face as he forced the liquid down his throat. "What was that?" Jewel asked. "Uh... it's a bit like medicine," Blu replied as he tried to get rid of the bitter taste that remained on his tongue. "You're sick?" She said, sounding shocked. "No, no, no, it's uh... to keep me healthy. I'm not actually sick." Blu tried to explain. "Ok..." And with that, the two macaws headed back to the chamber.

**A.N: Let me know what you think! I think I might have made Blu a tad bit too awkward and nervous, but tell me how I can improve in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Linda's Decision

**Chapter 2: Linda's decision**

Blu sat down and put down the grapes that he had gotten for himself. Jewel was opposite him, munching at the mango, digging her beak into it ferociously. Although watching her tear the mango apart wasn't the most "beautiful" thing in the world, Blu still liked to see her eat. _She must be hungry._ He thought as he chewed on one of the grapes. Jewel noticed him looking at her and looked up. Blu quickly turned away. "You want the mango too, don't you?" She said. Blu shook his head. "If you really want it, then by all means, take it. I... wasn't looking at the mango anyway." When he realized what he had said in his last sentence, he nearly choked on his grape. "Really? Then what _were_ you looking at?" Jewel laughed. Blu immediately blushed.

A few moments later, Linda and Tulio came into the room. Tulio knocked on the glass wall of the chamber. Blu and Jewel went to the metal hatch and opened it. Tulio greeted him outside. "Blu? Linda would like to speak to you." Blu gave him a nod and flew onto Linda's shoulder. "Wait for me, I'll be back soon, I promise." He said to Jewel before Linda walked out of the room with him.

Linda brought Blu into a room and put him down on to one of the tables. "You love her, don't you?" She said. Blu blushed for the second time and nodded. Linda smiled and asked, "Do you want to live in Rio?" Those words sank into Blu's mind. _She isn't going to leave me here and go back to Minnesota, is she? _He cast away all his uncertainties and nodded. He had nothing much to lose back at Moose Lake anyway. "If you really want to, I've decided that we can set up another bookstore here and sell the old one away."

Upon hearing this, Blu was overjoyed. Not only could he live here with the bird he loved, he could also have everything he used to have back at home. Blu jumped up and down and nodded. Linda giggled and held out her fist. Blu used his beak to bump it, and they did their traditional handshake.

When Blu got back to the chamber, he saw Jewel soaking herself in the water at a stream. He realized she was taking a bath and immediately turned around and tried to sneak away. "Blu, is that you?" Blu froze. "Um... no..." Jewel giggled. "What're you being so shy about? Come over here!" Blu shook his head. "And... watch you... take a bath?" Jewel realized that Blu was shy about watching her bathe and decided to mess around with him. "What's wrong with that?" She said playfully. Blu froze again. _What is she, nuts? Is she trying to get me to bathe with her? _He knocked his beak with his claws and cleared out these thoughts. He made his way towards a tree that was near to the stream. "Guess I'll uh... wait my turn then..." he said as he sat down. Jewel laughed. "Get over here!" Jewel used her good wing to splash him with some water.

Blu immediately got up, thinking of all the bacteria that Jewel had on her wing multiplying on his body. "Ew, gross! Ugh!" He frantically brushed the water off his feathers. This didn't stop Jewel from splashing more water at him. Blu saw the expression on Jewel's face and saw that she was having fun making him all wet. He realized that Jewel must be trying to mess with him. He dove into the water and started splashing at Jewel too. The two macaws both laughed and giggled away as they played with each other.

Eventually, their wings got tired and they decided to actually clean themselves up instead of playing with the water. "That was... fun..." Blu said. "Glad you enjoyed it" Jewel giggled. They got out of the stream and Jewel started preening their feathers. Blu had no experience whatsoever in preening himself, because Linda always used a brush to groom him. Jewel noticed Blu looking at her and blushed. "Could you... look away?" Blu immediately turned away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you-" Jewel cut him off. "It's ok." She smiled at him after she finished preening herself.

It was getting late, and the two of them decided to go to sleep. They went to the hollow where Jewel was sleeping at earlier that day. Blu got a few leaves and brought them up. "Here, use these to keep yourself warm." He handed a few leaves to Jewel. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

Blu lay down and draped a leaf over himself. Jewel lay down next to him. "Mind if I sleep here?" she said, giving Blu a partly seductive look. Blu shook his head. "Uh... um... yeah... I mean no! Uh... Go right ahead..." Blu shifted to his direction a bit. Jewel followed and rested her head on his wing. Blu quickly drew his wing back. Jewel pushed on until Blu couldn't move any further. Blu figured that he was better off letting Jewel rest on him and stopped trying to escape. _That's better, _thought Jewel as she slowly drifted off into her sleep.

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope I fixed some of the problems pointed out. As for this chapter, I know this was short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, feel free to tell me any ways I can improve in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Technology

**Chapter 3: Meeting Technology**

Blu woke up to find Jewel's head nuzzled in his neck. Although he enjoyed the feeling of touching her, he was still afraid of her and forced himself to get up and away from her. Jewel stirred in her sleep. Blu immediately froze and prayed that he had not woken her up. Jewel opened her eyes slightly and saw Blu, but she quickly closed them and pretended to be asleep for the second time. Thinking that Jewel was still asleep, Blu slowly crept away and decided that he'd get some breakfast for himself and for Jewel.

He flew down to the metal hatch and saw a bunch of fruits in front of the exit. _Hmm, Tulio probably dropped this off while we were sleeping._ He thought as he carried the fruits clumsily in his wings. This time, Blu saw that Tulio had included two mangoes in the stash, but he decided to let Jewel have both anyway.

He left the rest of the fruits on the ground and flew up to the hollow with the two mangoes. Jewel was still fast asleep, so he put the two mangoes down beside her. He sat down next to her quietly afterwards, admiring her beauty. He really felt like feeling her touch again, but he controlled his will and refrained from touching her. As he admired her more and more, he eventually lost control, and put his wing over her.

Jewel immediately opened her eyes. "Gotcha!" She said as she smiled mischievously at Blu. Blu immediately pulled back his wing in shock and tried to come up with an excuse. "Oh! I was just uh... checking your temperature. You seem fine." Jewel rolled her eyes and turned to the mangoes. "Did you get these for me?" she asked him. "Yeah... well technically Tulio got them, but I brought them up, so it depends on-" Jewel put the tip of her wing on his beak. "Ssh, talk less, eat more." With that, she sliced one of the mangoes in half with her talons. She kicked the other mango over to Blu. "Here, why don't you take that?" Blu pushed it back. "No, no, it's for you." He smiled at her. Jewel knew that Blu wanted the mango but was giving it to her to show that he cared, so she insisted that he took the second mango.

Blu didn't want to get into an argument with Jewel, so he decided that he'd take the mango without making too much of a fuss.

A few moments after they had finished eating, Tulio came into the room and knocked on the glass wall. Blu and Jewel went to the exit and opened it. Tulio told them that it was time for him to do a check-up on Jewel's wing and give Blu his vitamins. Both the macaws cringed at what he said. Jewel wasn't exactly very excited about having her wing fiddled around with by a human, and Blu wasn't looking forward to taking his vitamins. Before they could move, Tulio grabbed them in his hands gently and took them to the treatment room.

"Oh, by the way, why isn't your wing in a cast or something?" Blu said to Jewel as Tulio carried them. "I kinda... didn't let him put it on." "Oh... well it's probably best if you did let him, but it's uh... totally up to you." Jewel decided to take his advice and let Tulio put the cast on her wing.

After finishing the check-up and forcing the vitamins down Blu's throat, the two macaws were about to head back to the chamber when Linda came into the room. Blu immediately flew to her. Linda stroked him on his head and tickled his neck. Blu always loved it when Linda did that. Jewel looked at this and smiled. _Maybe I'll try that on him when I get the chance._ She thought to herself.

After Blu had enough of Linda tickling his neck, he flew back next to Jewel. "You two look so cute together!" Linda said as she took out her phone to take a picture. "Um, Blu? What is that?" Jewel said, gesturing to the phone in Linda's hand. Blu looked at where she was gesturing. "That? Oh, it's just an iPhone." Jewel shot him a confused look. "What does it do?" "More like what doesn't it do, you can play games on it, call your friends, surf the-" Jewel cut him off. "Ok, ok, um... Why don't you show me instead?" She didn't really want to hear Blu ramble on about things that she could hardly understand.

Blu flew onto Linda's hand and gestured towards her phone, trying to ask her if he could borrow it. "You want the phone? Sure, you can borrow it, just be careful with it." Linda put the iPhone down onto the table that Blu and Jewel had been standing on. Blu unlocked it and showed Jewel the various things that the iPhone could do. Jewel was fascinated at the things that a simple, small item could do. She was even more fascinated at how Blu could use his wings to tap the screen.

When Blu saw that Jewel was amazed by the iPhone, he couldn't wait to show her Linda's laptop. He typed out a message on the iPhone for Linda and Tulio. _Could Jewel and I go with Linda back to her apartment for a while? _When Tulio saw this message, he shrugged. "Well, I see no harm in doing so, but please be careful with that wing."

After hearing that, Linda picked Blu and Jewel up, and headed back to the hotel she was staying in.

**A.N. I know, this chapter was short too, but I don't really have a lot of time to write this stuff. Once again, tell me if there's anything I can improve in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning Phonics

**Chapter 4: Learning Phonics**

On the way back to the hotel, Jewel was playing with some of the games that were on the iPhone. Blu was surprised at how she was able to learn how to use it so quickly. She even beat one of his high scores in one of the games. "Look Blu, I beat your high score." She said, trying to rub it in his face. "I must be really bad then..." Blu shrugged.

On the other hand, Blu was thinking about how Jewel had kissed him when he had jumped off the plane to save her. _Does that mean she likes me? Or was it just a sudden reaction in the heat of the moment?_ He was lost in thought. He continued to think more about this, but the sound of Jewel launching birds from catapults and trying to kill green colored pigs on the iPhone jolted him out of his thoughts.

Soon, they arrived at Linda's room, and Blu carried Jewel and flew over to a table where Linda had put her laptop. "What is this?" Jewel asked. "It's called a laptop. It can do a lot more things compared to the iPhone." Blu slipped his wing tips in between the top and bottom half of the laptop, and pried it open. He typed in the password and a wallpaper of Linda and Blu popped up on the desktop screen.

Linda decided to go out to eat lunch, so she left the two birds in her room. "Try to behave and don't mess anything up, alright?" she said to Blu and Jewel before closing the door and locking it.

Blu opened up Skype, and logged in to his account. "What is Sky... Skypeh?" Jewel struggled to pronounce the name correctly. "It's Skype. It's used for chatting with friends, similar to the iPhone actually. You'll see." Blu clicked on the "Contacts" tab. A list of users appeared. Most of them were other birds. Jewel was amazed at how many other "pets" had learnt how to use these human devices. One of Blu's friends sent him a message, and it popped up on the Skype window. "Who's that?" Jewel asked. "A friend back in Minnesota," Blu replied.

Blu read the message. His friend had asked when he was coming back to Minnesota. Blu explained that he had chosen to move to Rio, although he refused to say why. Jewel was impressed at how Blu could use his feet and press the different keys on the bottom half of the laptop. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Jewel asked Blu. "Linda taught me how to. Why?" "Could you teach me?" Blu cringed. He wasn't the best at teaching things. "Uh... Yeah... sure..." he said uneasily.

Before Jewel could reply, Blu was invited to a group call on Skype. He answered it, and chatted a bit with his friends. He noticed that Jewel was being silent throughout the call. Blu figured that she might get bored, so he introduced her to his friends. Most of his friends thought they were together, and congratulated him for finding himself a mate. Blu desperately tried to explain that him and Jewel were just friends, but they just laughed. Jewel looked at Blu and smiled. She found him cute for being shy about him and herself.

Eventually, Blu let Jewel talk to his friends and watched some shows on the television in the room. Jewel enjoyed talking to Blu's friends, although they liked to tease her about Blu.

After Jewel was done talking, she went and joined Blu in watching television. Blu was watching a show about six ponies and friendship. "Isn't this show meant for... little kids..." Jewel tried to hold her laughter in, but she couldn't control herself and burst into laughter. Blu looked at her and smiled to himself. He liked to see Jewel happy. "Yeah, but this show is actually pretty good. Even grown-up humans like to watch it." Upon hearing this, Jewel laughed even harder. She clutched her stomach and tried to force herself to stop laughing.

When Jewel was done laughing, Blu spoke to her. "So... you uh... wanted to learn how to type, right?" Jewel nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, uh... Linda made me watch this kiddy show on phonics when I first started learning... so... uh..." Jewel started to laugh again. Blu managed to calm her down before she made her stomach hurt even more.

Fortunately, Linda had brought a case with of all the shows and movies she had, and Blu managed to find the phonics CD. He put it into the DVD Player that was connected to the television and hit play on the remote.

...

After half an hour of controlling Jewel's laughter and getting her to pay attention and not giggle at every childish thing in the video, Blu was tired and he lay down a couch that was next to the sofa in front of the television.

Jewel climbed onto the couch and lay down next to him. Blu immediately got up. "Oh, sorry, I'll go rest somewhere else," he said as he was about to fly over to the sofa. Jewel pulled him back by his wing. "You can rest with me." She smiled at him gently.

Blu cautiously lay down next to Jewel, trying to be careful with her broken wing. Jewel rested her head on his wing again. "Thanks for helping me," She said, smiling at him almost lovingly. Blu's eyes narrowed onto hers, and once again he started to admire her beauty. Jewel slowly moved her head closer to Blu's, pulling in for a kiss. Then, the sound of the door unlocking snapped both of them out of their trances. Both of them turned to face the direction of the door.

Linda came into the room. "Hey guys! How's it going?" she said in her usual, cheerful voice. When she saw the two of them on the couch, looking at each other, she realized that she might have ruined a perfect moment between Blu and Jewel. "Oops, sorry. Bad timing." She said softly as she went into the bedroom.

Jewel turned back to face Blu. Blu backed away nervously. "Uh... I'm gonna take a nap now..." He said as he closed his eyes. Jewel moved closer to him. Blu opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously. "I'm cold," she said as she moved closer again. "Um... ok..." Blu closed his eyes. Although Jewel was enjoying Blu's company, sometimes she hoped that he would be a little bit more confident. _Oh well, maybe when I bring him out to the forest he'll be braver. _Jewel thought to herself before going to sleep.

**A.N. I think I forgot to say this in the earlier chapter, but thank you for the positive feedback in the reviews, it really helps. Anyway, you guys know the drill. If there's anything I can do to improve, feel free to tell me in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Back To The Party

**Chapter 5: Back To The Party**

* * *

When the two macaws woke up, it was late afternoon. Blu got up and realized that he had not eaten his lunch yet. He woke Jewel up gently, trying not to make her angry. Jewel stirred. "Ugh... Blu? What is it?" she said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Well, um... it's time to eat lunch..." Blu said nervously. Jewel slowly got up. "Ok, so what're we going to eat?" Blu was about to go find Linda, but Jewel stopped him. "Hey, why don't we go out into the forest and find our own food?" Blu flinched. "The... the what?"

"The forest. We can find food there." Blu shrugged. "Um... Why don't I ask Linda if she has anything that we can eat?" Jewel shook her head. "I'm tired of just staying indoors. I wanna go out for a bit." Blu sighed. "Alright... I'll uh... I'll carry you I guess..."

Before leaving through the window, Blu wrote a note for Linda telling her that he and Jewel would be gone for lunch. Then, he carried Jewel and flew towards the direction of the nearest jungle.

...

When they reached the jungle, Jewel told Blu to find a fruit-bearing tree. After a few minutes of looking around, Blu found a mango tree. He landed on the ground and put Jewel down gently, and was getting ready to fly over to the tree when he saw two familiar faces looking at him.

A yellow canary and a red cardinal were hovering near to the tree. "Hey, ain't that the two lovebirds?" the red one asked the yellow one. "Nico? Pedro? Is that you?" Blu asked. "Ay! Blu! How's it been man? Where've you been? We ain't seen you and your little girlfriend since we escaped that plane!" Nico and Pedro flew over to where Blu and Jewel were standing.

"We've been fine. So, what're you too doing here?" Blu asked them. "Oh, we were just pickin' some fruits for the birds at the club," Pedro replied. "In that case, can we help?" Blu asked. "Sure, we could use all the fruits we can get," Nico told him. "Then we can go back to the club and shake our tail feathers off!" Pedro said.

Nico noticed the cast on Jewel's wing, and was puzzled at how the two macaws managed to get out of the plane alive. "Hey, uh... If Jewel's wing is broken, how'd you two get outta that plane?" His curiosity got the better of him. "Well, um... I managed to fly in the end..." Blu replied. "Really? How?" Pedro asked. "It's... complicated." Blu blushed a little at the thought of Jewel kissing him after he jumped off the plane to save her.

Blu turned and looked at Jewel. He noticed that she had not spoken at all during the conversation. "You ok?" he asked her. Jewel nodded. "My wing just hurts a little," she replied. "Hang in there, I'm sure it'll feel better soon," Blu reassured her. Jewel smiled at Blu.

...

After a few minutes of collecting fruits, Blu, Nico and Pedro decided it was time to go back to the club.

When they got back to the club, it was as full of life as when Blu and Jewel had first went there. The three birds set down the fruits at one corner. Nico and Pedro flew onto the stage and started to sing again.

Blu sat down beside the fruits and grabbed a watermelon that Nico had snagged from the fruit market near to the club. Jewel took a papaya and sat down next to Blu.

Although Blu didn't want to show it, he had no idea how to cut the watermelon into half. Whenever Linda gave him his food, she would already have cut it into little pieces for him. He was trying to dig his talon into the flesh of the watermelon, but he was unable to cut into the tough skin of the fruit.

Jewel saw him trying to cut the melon and giggled. "Do you want me to help you with that?" she asked, offering to help him. "No, I... I can obviously cut a fruit into half, I mean... how hard can it be, right?" Blu laughed nervously as he tried frantically to drill his talon into the fruit.

"Give me that," Jewel laughed, and she took the watermelon from Blu. "Look, if the skin is too hard, use your beak instead." She said as she used her beak to slice through the skin. "Uh... Thanks..." Blu said as he took one half of the watermelon from Jewel. "It's ok if you don't know how, we all learn," Jewel comforted him. Blu smiled.

After finishing their meal, the two macaws got up. Before they could leave, Nico and Pedro came up to them. "Where do you two think yo' goin'? You haven't even danced yet!" "Yeah, c'mon, you gotta shake yo' tail feathers!" The two of them pushed Blu and Jewel into the center of the club.

Seeing that there was no way to escape, Blu stuck out his wing nervously to Jewel. "So uh... wanna dance?" he asked, smiling gently. "Sure," Jewel replied, putting her good wing into Blu's. Jewel pulled herself closer to Blu, and they started dancing a beautiful duet to the music.

As they did their duet, Blu was lost in Jewel's sapphire eyes, mesmerized by her beauty. Jewel was also enjoying herself, dancing with the one she loved. The two macaws kept on dancing, never wanting the moment to end.

...

Eventually, the two of them got tired, and they decided to head back to Linda's room. "Drop by again soon!" Nico called out as Blu and Jewel walked towards the exit. "Anytime!" Blu replied as he took off with Jewel in his claws.

When the two macaws got back to Linda's room, Linda was waiting for them. "Hey you two, I was waiting for you guys! How was lunch?" Blu gave her a positive-sounding squawk and gently put Jewel down on the sofa.

"Here, I got some dinner for you two." She said as she took out a ziplock bag of fruits. Blu and Jewel started munching on the fruits right away.

Linda also brought out a cup of hot chocolate and placed it in front of Blu. "Here's your hot chocolate, Blu! Just the way you like it," she said cheerfully. Blu gripped the handle of the cup with his talon and took a sip of the drink.

Jewel looked inquisitively at the brown-colored substance inside the cup. "Blu, what is that?" she asked. "It's hot chocolate. It's... um... how do I explain... it's sort of sweet, and it's usually served hot." Blu tried to explain. Jewel giggled. "You know that doesn't tell me anything, right?" Blu shrugged. "Alright, then why don't you taste it for yourself?" Blu slightly tilted the cup in Jewel's direction.

Jewel took a small sip just like how Blu did. "Mmm, this tastes nice," she said, savoring the taste of the hot chocolate. "Here, you can have the rest of it." Blu pushed the cup towards her. "Thank you," she said sweetly as she took another sip.

...

When the two macaws were getting ready to call it a night, Blu carried Jewel onto the couch and got a small blanket from Linda. He handed the blanket over to Jewel. "Here, in case you get cold," he said as he lay down. "How about you?" Jewel asked him. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'm used to the cold in Minnesota-" Jewel didn't let him finish. "Don't be silly, this thing's big enough for two." She said, draping the blanket over him. Blu blushed. "Um... thanks..." he said nervously. "Don't mention it," Jewel said, inching closer to him.

* * *

**A.N. So yeah. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I know my chapters aren't exactly very long, but I hope you enjoy them anyway. Thanks for the positive feedback once again**


	6. Chapter 6: Jungle Lessons

**Chapter 6: Jungle Lessons**

* * *

"Ahh..." Blu yawned as he stretched his wings. He looked at the sleeping Jewel beside him and quietly stared at her beautiful face. _She's so perfect,_ he thought as he got up from the couch.

Linda was already awake, and she was reading a book on the sofa. Blu flew next to her and squawked softly. "Good morning, Blu," Linda said, tickling his neck again. "Oh, by the way, Tulio says it's time to go get Jewel's wing checked, and I won't really be around much. Fernando and I are helping Tulio with a project of his," Linda said as she stroked Blu's head.

Blu shrugged. He knew Jewel wouldn't be happy to hear that her wing was being checked again, and he didn't like the thought of not being able to see Linda so often anymore. He flew back to the couch where Jewel was sleeping and lay down next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

Eventually, Jewel woke up. "Hey, Jewel?" Blu said uneasily. "Yeah? Jewel said as she preened her wing. "Um... Your wing needs to get checked..." He stammered, trying not to aggravate Jewel. "Well, I guess that can't be helped right?" Jewel rolled her eyes in annoyance. Blu heaved a sigh, relieved that Jewel had not choked him to death or clawed his face off.

...

On the way to the aviary, Blu was thinking about what would happen after Jewel's wing healed. Would she choose to stay with him? Or would they have to part ways? He shuddered at the thought of losing her, and asked, "Jewel, after your wing heals, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go back and be free in the jungle. Why?"

"Oh, ok. I was just... uh... curious..." Blu replied to her answer nervously. He didn't like the jungle even a little, and knew that he would have to get used to nature if he wanted to stay with Jewel, whether he liked it or not. Jewel also realized Blu's situation. "You're afraid of the forest, aren't you?" She asked him. "I..." Blu stammered. "I... just... I've never..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. His face was flushed from shame.

Jewel tried to come up with a solution. "Hey, Blu? Why don't you go and familiarize yourself with the jungle a bit while I have my wing checked?" Blu cringed a little. "On... my own?"

"Well, I can't always be following you around, right?" Jewel said.

"Alright... You have a point..." Blu admitted defeat. "I'll go." He said, trying to sound confident.

Jewel smiled. "And bring back something for me from the jungle. I want to know that you actually went." Blu nodded in response.

...

When Blu, Jewel and Linda arrived at the aviary, Tulio was waiting for them in the treatment room. Linda put Jewel down on a table for him, and Blu landed next to Jewel. He put his wing over Jewel like the first time Tulio had done a check-up on her wing. "Don't worry. It'll be fine," he smiled warmly and assured her.

Then, Blu wrote a note using a pen that Tulio provided for him, and told Linda that he was going out to the jungle to explore. "Take care of yourself, now." Linda seemed a little worried, but she put her faith in Blu. Tulio opened the window for Blu and watched as the blue macaw took to the skies.

...

On his way to the jungle, Blu stopped by the Christ the Redeemer statue to plan out what he was going to do. He found it easier to think there. "I always wanted to sit on Jesus' head."

He started planning out what he was going to in the forest, and estimating the amount of time taken for each activity. "...and then, I'll probably go pick a flower for Jewel," he said to himself.

As soon as he finished that sentence, an ominous feeling crept over him. _What is this feeling? It's so... ghostly... I feel... as if... I'm being watched... _He thought to himself. He spun around to come face-to-face with a crow. His piercing red eyes and ominous stare injected fear into Blu and caused him to shiver.

"I've not seen you around before," the crow said. Even his voice intimidated Blu a bit.

"Oh, um... well... you see... I'm kind of new here..." Blu explained.

"Well, I've been listening to you talk to yourself, and I'm curious to know why you aren't familiar with your own natural habitat."

"Well, I'm more of a... pet... as you might call me..."

"I see. I might know of someone who can help you with your problem with the jungle, but first, why are you out here if you're domesticated?"

Blu explained his situation to the crow.

"Interessante, interesting." the crow said. "but have you considered that maybe your relationship wasn't meant to be? That maybe you would find somebody else to replace this Jewel?"

"Well, I love Jewel," Blu said firmly. "I don't want to leave her."

"A fair answer, I'm sure most other birds who are in a similar situation will say the same." A faint smile appeared on the crow's beak.

"But... I don't think she'll fall for someone like me, though. I mean, we're exact opposites. I'm just her friend at the moment." Blu admitted.

"How can you be certain that she doesn't love you back? Anyways, if you come with me, I can bring you to someone who may be of assistance to you." The crow said, about to take off.

"If you're thinking of Rafael, I'm not going anywhere near his tree, his kids will probably mob us."

"Rafael? Não, no. Although he is another good option, he wasn't the one on my mind. Besides, I don't really like his children anyway, and he's pretty busy at the moment because his eighteenth kid just hatched. Follow me." The crow jumped off Christ the Redeemer's head and glided down into the forest. Blu followed suit.

...

The crow brought Blu to a blaze-winged parakeet. He looked pretty small-sized for is age to Blu. "Hey, Paul." The crow called out to him. "Yeah, yeah, what do you need, jerk?" he replied rudely.

The crow turned to Blu. "Don't mind if he calls you names sometimes. He's classic that way. Bullish words and attitude."

He turned back to the parakeet. "He needs your help. With the jungle." He gestured towards Blu.

"What? He's never been to his own natural habitat before? Is this some kind of joke? It's not even April yet, come on!" The parakeet said in a obnoxious tone.

"He's led a domesticated life for fifteen years, and if I recall correctly, you said you were an expert at the jungle. Here's your chance to prove it. I'm leaving him in your wings." The crow didn't give the parakeet a chance to reply. He leaped into the air and performed a little air-dash before flying away, leaving Blu with the parakeet.

Blu looked at the parakeet uneasily. "Um... Hi... my name's Blu," he said nervously to the parakeet. "I'm Paul." The parakeet replied.

As the two birds talked to each other, the crow looked back at Blu as he flew off. His red eyes saw into Blu's heart. He read all of Blu's emotions. _Nervousness, uneasiness, love, fear, anxiety, happiness, and of course, hatred. Hatred towards his enemies, hatred towards those who look down on him, hatred towards the one who plunged him into the hell known as solitude when he was young, and hatred to those who seek to harm him and his loved ones._ He thought to himself as he turned back to the direction he was flying in.

...

Paul had heard Blu out and knew all about the situation he was in. He felt a strange sense of sorrow for Blu, which was unusual for someone with a personality like his.

"So, Blu, what do you know about the jungle? Besides the part about it being scary and stuff," Paul asked Blu. "Well for starters, I know about the food chain, like how energy is transferred from an organism to another one when it's eaten." he replied. Paul took a while to comprehend what Blu just said. "Wait, so the organs eat food to form a chain of energy of.. wha?" He clearly didn't understand a single thing Blu had just said.

"Ok... um, nevermind, I'll just have to teach you the basics to being a real bird, and not just some domesticated animal. So pay attention, kid." Blu frowned a bit. "Don't call me kid. You're much shorter than me." Paul grabbed Blu's neck with his talon, drew his face closer to his own, and whispered harshly, "Then don't call me short, and nobody gets hurt." Blu chuckled. "Don't worry, buddy. Your secret's safe with me."

"Same goes for you, loverboy. I don't even know why Jewel would like you in the first place." Paul let go of Blu's neck. And with that, the two birds strolled though the forest, and Paul began Blu's lesson.

...

Meanwhile, Jewel was memorizing the sounds of the alphabets and practicing to type simple words on Linda's laptop while chatting with some of Blu's female friends on Skype. "So, Jewel. Is what Blu said true? Are you two just friends? Or are you mates?" One of them asked Jewel.

"Well, we haven't mated... yet... but I think we're more of lovebirds than friends."

"Really?" Another asked. "So... when are you two gonna get some alone time? If you know what I mean..."

Jewel blushed at the question. "Well, I would do it with him, but I don't think he's ready for that yet..."

"Classic Blu. Trust me, that guy's never ready for anything. But anyhow, I don't think he'd care if he's ready or not once he realizes how mating feels like."

Jewel's curiosity was piqued. "So... uh... what _does_ mating feel like?"

"You'll find out when the time comes," Blu's friend chuckled.

...

Back in the jungle, Paul had taught Blu how to make a nest and identify nice-tasting fruits. Paul's methods of finding out whether a fruit tasted nice without tasting it were weird, and often didn't make sense. But they actually worked, so Blu didn't have a problem with it. Paul was also pretty surprised at how Blu knew about some of the more complicated things, like finding ripe fruits and how to escape from predators. _Apparently national joe's graphics channel or whatever it's called and Animal Planet can be pretty useful..._ Paul thought to himself as he chewed on a passion fruit that Blu had picked for him while practicing Paul's tests on fruits to determine their sweetness.

"Um, Paul?" Blu flew over to Paul and landed next to him. "What is it, genie?" Paul didn't look up from eating his fruit. "Is there a way you can defend yourself in the jungle? Because those monkeys just invaded the tree I was at." Paul spat out the fruit he was chewing on. "What? Monkeys?" Paul frowned. "I hate those monkeys." He said in a corny action-hero voice. Blu rolled his eyes.

Paul stood in front of the tree as the marmosets picked the fruit from its branches. "You know, Blu, I love the world and all, but DON'T TAKE MY FOOD!" Paul screeched in rage, flew over to the tree and started pecking the marmosets in their heads, sending them running away in fear. Blu stood there, his beak wide open in awe. For a small bird, Paul could really pack a punch. No wonder he seemed so full of himself sometimes.

"You wanna know how I did that?" Paul asked Blu as he walked towards him while carrying some fruits in his wings. Blu shrugged. _Is there actually a method he has of scaring off other animals?_ "Um, ok? How did you do that?" Paul moved his beak closer to the side of Blu's head and whispered, "I'm Batman."

* * *

**A.N. Yep, the crow's name is Alex. You should know that even though I didn't indicate it in the story. Anyway, this has been my longest chapter so far, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't get some of the references I made, when Paul said it wasn't April yet, he was referring to April Fools' day, national joe's graphics channel is Natural Geographic Channel and Paul called Blu a genie because in Aladdin, the genie is has blue skin. I don't really care if you didn't find my 'jokes' in this chapter funny, but if you did then kudos to you. Tell me how garbage I was in the reviews. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

* * *

It was late afternoon. Paul had just finished teaching Blu how to preen himself. "..and make sure you only pluck the bad feathers out. So... yeah. That's it for today, I'm tired now. So you can go home and uh... have some fun with Jewel." he teased Blu.

Before Blu left, he wanted to ask Paul about something. "Hey, Paul?"

Paul turned around to face Blu. "What?"

"You know that crow?"

"Who? Alex? He gives you the shivers when he's around you, doesn't he? Well, I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. He's a nice guy when you get to know him." Paul laughed.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow," Blu said as he took off. Paul turned away waved his wing once, which was what he usually did to bid someone farewell. Before flying back to Linda's room, Blu picked an orchid flower for Jewel.

...

When Blu reached Linda's room, Jewel using Linda's iPhone, playing games on it.. Blu knocked on the window with his beak. Jewel turned around and saw him. She climbed up onto the window, unlocked it, and helped Blu pry it open.

"So, how was your day?" She asked him.

"It was fine. I met someone who helped me out. His name was Paul." Blu told her as he closed the window.

"Glad to hear that," Jewel replied.

"Oh, and uh... I got this for you." Blu blushed as he handed the flower to Jewel.

Jewel blushed as well as she took it from him. "Thanks. It's beautiful."

Blu cleared his throat nervously. "So... uh... how about you? What did you do after your check-up?"

"Well, Linda went to work on Tulio's project, so she sent me back here. I talked to some of your friends for a bit, and practiced typing."

"And played with Linda's iPhone," Blu continued her sentence.

Jewel giggled. "Yeah. And that."

"That's ok, I play games on it too," Blu admitted.

"Really? Could you help me with this level on Angry Birds? I can't find a way to finish it."

"Sure." Blu carried Jewel and flew over to the table where the iPhone was at.

The two macaws sat down and enjoyed each other's company while playing with the iPhone.

...

When it got late, Blu and Jewel decided that it was time for them to eat dinner, but Linda had not come back yet. "I have an idea," Blu said. "I could go pick some fruits for us."

Jewel smiled. "That sounds good, I'll wait here."

When Blu got back, he had a mango in his claws. "Here, you can have this mango," he said. "I can't carry much while flying, so that's all I managed to bring back."

Jewel cut the mango in half. "That's ok. We can share this." She handed one half of the the mango to Blu. "Thanks," Blu said as he dug his beak into the flesh of the fruit.

...

When it got late, the two birds decided to call it a night. Blu went back to the couch and was about to lie down when Jewel stopped him.

"Blu, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Blu turned to face Jewel. "Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

Jewel blushed a bit. She had spoken to Blu's friends on Skype earlier that day, and they had all given her advice to tell him how she felt about him. Although Jewel was hoping that Blu would confess to her first, she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to let Blu know that she loved him, but was a little unsure herself.

"Well, I just wanted to know... Why are you helping me? I mean, you could be spending time with Linda instead of me, but you choose to be with me instead. I just want to know why." She wanted to be sure that Blu loved her back first.

Blu's eyes widened. He turned away a bit. "Well... um... uh... you see, I..." he stammered nervously. "I... I'm helping you... because..." he took a deep breath and gulped. "I... I have feelings for you, Jewel... I... really do." He blushed madly looked down at the ground.

Jewel blushed harder. "Blu? Could you turn and face me for a second?"

Blu's heart skipped a beat. He was expecting a tight slap across the face once he turned to face Jewel, and slowly and cautiously turned his head. "Look, Jewel... I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to... I mean, I know you don't like me, but I..." Jewel didn't let him finish. She wrapped her wings around Blu and pulled him in for a kiss. This caught Blu by surprise, but he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.

When they pulled away to catch their breath, Jewel nuzzled Blu's beak. "I don't like you, Blu. I love you." Blu's eyes widened for the second time. This was the first time someone had told him that. _What is this feeling? I feel so... calm... so... happy... _Blu thought as he looked into Jewel's eyes. He had never felt this way about anyone else besides Jewel.

Jewel cleared her throat, as if she was expecting Blu to do something. Blu immediately realized. "I uh... I love you too..." he said dreamily.

Jewel smiled at him lovingly and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Although this was a good time for her to mate with him, she controlled her lust for Blu and decided that she'd do it with him in the forest. She slid her tongue into Blu's beak and moved it around with his. Blu leaned back in pleasure of the kiss and put his wings around her. Jewel was now on top of Blu, kissing him while supporting herself up with her wings.

When they finally broke for air, Jewel rolled over and rested her head next to Blu's. Blu was staring at her affectionately. "I love you," Jewel said again. "I love you more," Blu said as he snuggled closer to Jewel. They nuzzled beaks again, and cuddled together for the night.

* * *

**A.N. I'll admit, this was pretty much just a filler, but it's still actually part of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. Tell me how garbage I was in the reviews :D**

* * *

**Since I see some people do this in their stories, I'll be responding to reviews here from this chapter onwards.**

**zennyzen: Alex will definitely appear again, but I will not reveal when.**

**Sierra Strike: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

**Roarrk: You'll know why I put that there in the later part of the story.**

**Hutchings12: I've never actually read 'Jungle Instincts', but thank you for your feedback.**

**ha7i7ozlo: Glad you enjoyed it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Familiar Ominousness

**Chapter 8: Familiar Ominousness**

* * *

The two macaws woke up. The morning sun filtered through the translucent curtains. Blu slowly sat up, still a little dreamy from the previous night. It had been one of the best nights for him so far. All he could remember was Jewel kissing and hugging him.

Jewel sat up as well and stretched her wings. "Good morning, Jewel," Blu said happily. "Good morning, Blu," Jewel replied. They nuzzled beaks and smiled lovingly at each other. "So... last night was... kinda crazy, huh..." Blu said nervously while blushing. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Jewel giggled. Blu nodded. They kissed briefly and got up.

"So, are you gonna go meet Paul again today?" Jewel asked Blu.

"Yeah, most likely. Unless he's away, which I doubt."

"Alright, but could you come back a little earlier? I wanna spend more time with you."

Blu blushed. "Alright..."

...

When Blu reached Paul's home, he was having his breakfast. He had a bunch of fruits in front of him and was performing his weird tests on them.

Blu tapped Paul on the back. "Paul? It's me, Blu." Paul looked back at Blu and said, "Do you mind? I'm busy doing the peaches! It's a very, delicate state of mind!" He turned back to the fruit. "Oh wait, why don't you do the tests instead of me? That way I can see if you've been paying attention," he said as he pointed at his stash of fruits.

Blu did the tests that Paul had taught him, like shaking the fruit and putting it near to his ear or tapping on the fruit with his talon and listening to the tapping noise that it made. Blu eventually found a papaya with decent results and gave it to Paul.

Paul cut it into half using his claw and dug his beak into the fruit. "Mmm... It's decent, but here, try this." Paul tapped the peach that he was holding on to a few times and gave it to Blu. Blu took a bite. The peach tasted so good that Blu couldn't help but finish the whole thing.

"I bet, if you gave fruits with that kind of quality to Jewel, she would fall in love with you instantly!" Paul teased Blu. Blu rolled his eyes. "Well, you'll be glad to know she told me she loved me last night," he boasted.

"Reaaaaaaally?" Paul asked in his obnoxious tone. "So, did you two, have fun?" He winked at Blu and burst into laughter. Blu covered his face with his wing. "Alright, um... can we start my lesson now?" Blu asked, trying to change the subject. "Of course, genie."

By the time it was noon, Paul had shown Blu to the various streams where he could take baths at, and had also taught him how to identify nice hollows to make his home. He had also shown Blu around the forest and made sure he could more or less find his way around.

...

"Alright guys! We'll be back with some food soon, ya'll!" Nico shouted to the club as he and Pedro made their way out of the club. They were going into the forest to get some food for the birds at the club. Pedro flew over to Kipo, the flamingo that had helped Blu and Jewel escape from the marmosets. "Take care of em' while we're gone, would ya?" he said softly to him. Kipo gave him a nod.

On the way to the jungle, Nico and Pedro were deciding on where to go to get food. "Ay, Pedro! Where're we gonna go get lunch today?"

"I dunno, bird. I think we should go higher up this time." Pedro replied.

"That's a good idea, nobody really goes there to pick fruits, anyway. Maybe we'll find fresher food there." With that, the two best friends set off for the jungle.

...

"And here's where the magic happens. If you sit on here, you can see the whole city from here. It's pretty nice and all, but I ain't in to this kinda stuff." Paul said as he showed Blu to a tree that was in a higher region of the forest near to the city.

"Hey, I remember this place." This part of the forest seemed vaguely familiar to Blu. Then it hit him. This was the place where he and Jewel went to after escaping from Nigel. "I think I know somewhere even better," Blu said.

"Alright, let's see it then." Paul rolled his eyes. He followed Blu to a nearby treehouse. Blu flew to the ledge where he and Jewel had slept that night. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Blu said as he looked over the city of Rio. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, like I said, I'm not interested in this kinda stuff." Paul said, trying not to look impressed. "You can even bring your little Jewel here and make some love if you want," he continued, trying to annoy Blu. Blu nudged him a little, telling him to stop. Paul just laughed obnoxiously like he usually did.

Just then, Blu spotted something not far from their position. "Hey, Paul? Is that... what I think it is?" Paul looked in the direction Blu was looking at. "That... That looks like a bird!" The two of them immediately flew there.

Paul had been right, the thing that Blu saw was a bird, and he looked like he was wounded badly and trapped. They hovered near to him. "Stop! Don't land there!" the bird tried to stop Blu and Paul, but he was too late.

Blu set off a snare and his movements were restricted. Paul ended up getting caught in a net trap that had been hidden underneath a pile of leaves and some grass. Blu had seen these traps on National Geographic Channel before, and knew how these traps worked. There was no way he could escape the snare on his own, and that Paul wouldn't be able to get out of the net without help. Blu tried not to move around too much, because he knew that the more he tried to get his leg out of the snare, the tighter it would get, and it would eventually kill him. "There are traps all over here... we need help in order to escape..." the injured bird said. "Try not to move around much. The trap will just get tighter." Blu explained to the bird. "So what do we do? Sit here and wait for someone to come along?" Paul said as he rolled around in his net. "There's nothing much we can do now, so we'll have to wait and see," Blu said. _I hope someone sees us soon,_ he thought.

Fortunately, Nico and Pedro flew by not long after, and they started to pick some fruits for the club.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" Blu called out desperately to them. Nico and Pedro spun around and saw the three birds trapped. "Oh my god, Blu, my friend! What happened here?" Nico and Pedro flew over to him. "Wait! Don't land! You'll set off the traps!" This time, Blu was early enough to stop Nico and Pedro from landing. "What do we do then? We can't just leave you here!" Pedro said. "Go get help, you jerk! We need something sharp!" Paul shouted. "Alright! We're on it! Stay here, guys!" Nico shouted as he and Pedro flew off.

"So, we need somethin' that's sharp, any ideas?" Nico asked Pedro.

"I know, we could go to the fruit market and snag a knife," Pedro suggested.

"Great idea bird, we'll have em' free in no time!"

...

When the two birds reached the fruit market, they saw one of the stall owners going to the bathroom. "Alright, this is out chance. Don't screw this up." Nico said as he watched the man. When he was out of sight, Nico gave Pedro the cue. "Alright. Go!" The two of them flew through the market swiftly, grabbed the knife that lay on the counter of the stall with their talons and got away as quickly as possible.

"Phew, this thing's heavy!" Pedro said.

"Don't worry. Just keep holdin' it like this and we'll be fine."

...

When they reached the place where the three birds were trapped at, they quickly used the knife to saw through the ropes and snares. "Thanks for helping guys, but what're we gonna do with all these traps?" Blu had a point in asking that. There were traps spread out all over the area, and Rafael's home was near to there. "I know someone who'll help," Paul said. "Leave it to me." Nico and Pedro grinned. "Lucky we chose this place to get lunch today, otherwise this place woulda' been your graves!"

...

When Blu got back to Linda's room, it was about an hour past noon. After Jewel helped him get inside, she gave him a quick kiss and asked, "So how was it?" Blu shook his head. "Well, it was kind of crazy. Paul and I got stuck in some traps along with this other guy, but Nico and Pedro flew by and they saved us."

Jewel frowned a little. "Traps laid by humans, right?"

"Well... yeah... but that doesn't matter! I mean, all that matters is that I'm safe and sound now, right?" Blu tried to take the frown off Jewel's face.

Jewel's frown turned into a loving smile as she planted another kiss on Blu's beak. "I guess so..." she said.

"So," Blu cleared his throat awkwardly. "What do you wanna do now? I mean, we have half a day ahead of us."

"Well, I never actually thought that through..." Jewel admitted.

Blu laughed and nuzzled her. "Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

Jewel shot him a confused look. "What's a movie?" she asked.

"A movie is like a television show, except that it lasts for usually one and a half hours, and the story is finished within that span of time."

"That sounds cool, let's watch one then."

Blu dug out the case which had Linda's movies in it and opened it. There were many movies to choose from, and Blu had already watched most of them, but he didn't mind watching them again if it made Jewel happy.

The two macaws finally decided on watching Ice Age. Blu put the CD into the DVD player and hit play.

They spent the next hour and a half watching the movie as they cuddled together on the sofa. They had a nice time laughing at the funny parts of the movie. Whenever there was a sad part during the movie, Jewel would lean her head on Blu's shoulder and wipe her tears on his wing. Blu didn't cry as much because he had already watched the movie before, but he would nuzzle Jewel and kiss her to comfort her whenever she cried.

After they finished the movie, they lay down on the sofa and shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel."

...

They still had quite a bit of time left on their wings after watching the movie. "So, what do you wanna do next?" Jewel asked Blu.

"Why don't we play some video games on Linda's laptop?" Blu said.

Jewel shrugged. "Alright, but I've never played those before, so you'll have to help me."

Blu smiled. "Don't worry, I'll let you have the easy part."

Blu carried Jewel and flew over to the table with Linda's laptop on it, and started up Team Fortress 2.

"What's this?" Jewel asked.

"It's a video game. A first-person-shooter to be precise. Anyway, this game is pretty simple, so I thought I'd play it with you."

"What's a first-person-something?"

"It's a type of game where you play from your character's point of view, and you shoot other people and kill them to get points."

"At least this isn't kiddy." Jewel giggled.

When they connected to a server, Blu went over all the classes of the game, what they were good at and what they were not. Eventually, Jewel decided to go with the soldier. Blu told her to control the movement while he controlled the mouse. He showed her the controls and was surprised that she got the hang of it really quickly. "So that's all I need to do? That's simple." Jewel said, trying to impress Blu. Blu blushed. "Well, it took me a bit of getting used to, but I think you're pretty awesome at everything." Jewel blushed too. "Aw, thanks." She stole a quick kiss from Blu before they started playing.

"Alright, so remember, the direction I'm facing will affect the movement, so pay attention to the screen." Blu said to Jewel as their character walked out of the spawn zone. They managed to rack up a few kills, and Blu was surprised at how fast Jewel grasped the concept of the game and the controls.

"Blu! Watch out! Heavy!" Jewel pointed out. "I'm aware of that," Blu said as he reached over to the keyboard and tapped the 'R' key to reload his rocket launcher. He told Jewel to back up and get behind cover as they were reloading. "Alright, I'm going to teach you a nifty move you can use as a soldier," he said to Jewel. He looked down at the ground and told Jewel to press the space bar on his mark. As Jewel hit space, Blu shot a rocket below them and boosted them high up. Then, Blu used the remaining rockets and took out the heavy. Jewel looked at him with an impressed expression on her face.

"That was cool," she admitted. "It's called rocket jumping. It's good for getting to places that are high up or escaping." Blu explained.

Soon, Jewel got tired of playing as the soldier and decided to change class. She picked the scout this time. "I like this class. It's fast and makes me feel free," she said as she controlled the movement. It got a little difficult for Blu to aim, because Jewel was busy making their character jump and run around like a madman, but he still managed to somehow get some kills. Unfortunately, they met with a pyro while they were reloading. "Jewel, back up! No, don't go forward! Stop!" Their character was burned to death straight away. "Woah, what kind of garbage was that? We died so quickly!" Jewel said, sounding annoyed. Blu laughed. "That was a pyro. Like I said earlier, it's the most overpowered class in the game, but we don't need to use it, because we're better than that. Right?" Jewel changed their class to pyro. "What was that? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Blu face-winged.

...

After a few hours of playing video games on Linda's laptop, it was nearing sunset, and the two of them finally decided to stop.

"So, Blu... What do you wanna do now?" Jewel asked Blu as she rested next to him on the sofa. "Well, after we get some rest I was wondering if we could go out together for dinner." Blu answered. "I'd love that," Jewel said as she cuddled next to Blu.

When the two of them had gotten enough rest, Blu left a note for Linda lest she got back before they did, and carried Jewel and flew towards the direction of where he had been with Paul earlier that day.

"So, Blu, where are we going?" Jewel asked as Blu carried her.

"Somewhere special," he said. "You'll remember it."

When they reached their destination, Jewel immediately recognized the place. Blu had brought her to the treehouse where they had slept after escaping Nigel. Blu landed on the same ledge that they had slept on and put Jewel down. "Hey, this is where we were that day!" Blu nodded. Jewel hugged Blu tightly and kissed him so passionately that he fell back.

When they broke for air, Blu got up. "Jewel, look." he pointed at the sunset. The sky around the sun glowed a bright orange. Jewel leaned her head on Blu's shoulder as she sat next to him on the ledge. "This is so romantic," she cooed. Blu put his wing around her and rested his head on hers.

...

When the sun finished setting and it got dark, Blu decided to go get dinner for Jewel and himself. "Wait here, I'll go get us some dinner. Do you want mangoes? Or something else?" Jewel shook her head. "Mangoes will do."

While Blu was looking for fruits and testing them, Paul's words echoed in his head. _"I bet, if you gave fruits with that kind of quality to Jewel, she would fall in love with you instantly!" _Blu smiled. Although Jewel was already in love with him, he wanted to give her the best mango she had tasted in her life.

When Blu returned, he had a mango in one talon and a peach in another. He handed the mango over to Jewel. "Here, try this." He said. Jewel cut it into two, took a bite and quickly finished the fruit off. "Blu, that tasted really good! Where'd you get that?" she asked, curious about how Blu had gotten such a nice-tasting mango. "I'm afraid I can't say," Blu smirked. "it's a technique only the students of the expert of the jungle know." Jewel nudged him playfully. The two of them just sat there talking to each other, enjoying each other's company.

Blu looked at the Christ the Redeemer statue. He thought it was his imagination, but he saw two faint red spots in the dark, above the statue. He realized that the red spots were getting bigger, and that it wasn't his imagination.

...

Alex slowly opened his eyes as he sat on Christ the Redeemer's head. Paul had told him about an area that had traps laid around it, and he was going to get rid of them. He turned and faced the direction of the area with the traps. He calculated his actions carefully, analyzing the positions of the traps and the distances between them. He got up. He was ready.

...

Blu saw faint movement on top of the statue and saw Alex's faint figure. He immediately recognized who it was. Jewel noticed he was staring at something, and saw Alex's figure too. Blu seemed to look a little scared to her, but she decided to keep quiet and watch.

Alex leaped off the statue and air-dashed towards the forest. He swooped down onto the ground and picked up two rocks, each in one talon. He flew into the area with the traps. He threw the rocks at the concealed net traps and set them off, he activated some snares on purpose using his toes, and used his razor sharp talons to slice through them. No movement was wasted at all in his actions. He was setting off a lot of traps at once, and was still able to avoid them. He dove underneath cage traps and escaped from them by a mere inch. After he had cleared out all the traps, he landed onto a tree branch and made sure all the traps had been set off and were harmless. His gaze turned to Blu and Jewel, who were sitting together on the ledge of a treehouse.

As soon as Alex turned to face Blu, his red eyes struck fear into Blu's heart again. A familiar ominous feeling overcame Blu. He started to shiver. Alex's red eyes gleamed in the darkness of the night. He looked deep into Alex's piercing eyes. Alex's emotionless face creeped him out even more. He blinked once. Alex was no longer on the tree branch, and was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A.N. If you're wondering whether Alex is evil or not, you'll find out later into the story. There might be a few grammatical errors here and there because I was half asleep while writing the last part, but I'll try to edit it by tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was even longer than Chapter 6. Tell me how garbage I was in the reviews :D**

* * *

**I got a few requests to make a lemon, and honestly I have no freaking clue how to write one. But I will take it into consideration and maybe I'll try writing one if I get enough requests. And I don't know if I've said this before, but I'm just a kid and I have no experience with this kind of thing whatsoever, so don't expect me to do a good job.**

**Sierra Strike: Which one is what? Anyway, thanks for the positive feedback :)**

**Roarrk: Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Heart Reader

**Chapter 9: The Heart Reader**

* * *

"Blu? Who was that?" Jewel asked Blu. Blu was still shivering a little. "I... He's a friend of Paul's..." He managed to say. "You seem afraid of him," Jewel said. "Yeah... I am... a little..." Blu stammered. Jewel tried to comfort him. "He wasn't doing anything bad, he was just clearing out those traps. There's nothing to be afraid of." Blu nodded. "Yeah... Those were the traps Paul and I got caught in this afternoon."

"He's pretty skilled, don't you think?" Jewel asked Blu.

"What do you mean?"

"He's pretty big-sized for a crow, and he can still dodge all those traps."

"Yeah, that's because he planned all of his movements carefully."

After chatting for a while more, the two lovebirds decided to head back home.

When they got back to Linda's room, Linda was already home. She opened the window for them. After putting Jewel down on the couch, Blu flew over to Linda. Linda did her handshake with Blu and tickled his neck.

_I've yet to try that on him, _Jewel thought while she watched this. When Blu flew back over to her, she used her talons to tickle Blu's neck, similar to how Linda did it with her fingers. Blu started to purr in pleasure. It felt good when Linda tickled him, but when Jewel did it, it felt about a few times better. Jewel giggled. "You like that, don't you?"

After a few more minutes of tickling Blu, Jewel decided to stop. Blu immediately slumped onto the couch. His expression was still dreamy from Jewel's tickling. Jewel lay down beside him and gave him a kiss.

"Good night, baby Blu," she cooed lovingly.

Blu blushed at the nickname. "Good night, Jewel."

...

"Hah, I never thought you'd make it," Paul said as Alex flew into his hollow.

"Why do you sound like you sent me there to die?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, at least I can go there without getting stuck in some stupid net. And if I did send you there to die, I would've made sure you didn't come back."

"By the way, I saw your student there."

"Oh, that genie Blu? Was he makin' love with his little girlfriend? I didn't think he'd actually listen to me when I told him to."

"Não, no. They were just having dinner."

"Whatever. Get outta my house. I'm going to bed."

"Adeus. Farewell." Alex flew away.

While flying, Alex thought about what he had seen when he saw Blu and Jewel earlier that night. He had looked into both their hearts, similar to how he had done so to Blu. _Confidence, anxiety, love, fear, happiness and hatred. Hatred towards those who threaten to take away her freedom_, _hatred towards those who seek to hurt her._ _Similar to Blu, only more confident. It seems both of them grew up not knowing either of their parents. But when I looked back at Blu, I think I saw... no... it must have been my imagination._

...

The next day, Blu and Jewel woke up at the same time. "Morning, Blu," Jewel said cheerfully. "Good morning," Blu said as he stretched his wings. "I'm gonna go see Paul today, do you want me to come home early?"

"Well, if you could that would be nice, but you don't need to go out of your way."

"Alright, see you later!" Blu said as he opened the window and flew off.

...

When he reached Paul's hollow, he had already prepared breakfast for him and Blu. Paul tossed Blu one half of a mango. "So, I heard you had some fun yesterday at that treehouse?" Paul teased Blu as usual.

"No, we just had dinner." Blu said.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Paul laughed as he swallowed a bite of the passion fruit he had in his wings.

"Who is they?" Blu asked, sounding curious.

"Alex. You saw him, didn't you? Or were you too distracted by your mate?"

"Oh yeah, about him..." Blu wanted to find out more about this 'Alex'.

"What is it now? Did he interrupt the mating ritual?" Paul said, trying to sound obnoxious.

"No, I just want to know more about him."

"Ok, well, um... he claims he can read your heart, but I think that's a whole lot of rubbish. He's a pretty weird guy, to be honest. He doesn't have a home, he spends the whole night meditating on top of Jesus' head. He doesn't sleep at all. And he's a pretty quiet guy."

Blu was surprised at what he had heard. "What do you mean by read hearts?"

"He says he can look into your heart and see all your emotions. Creepy, huh?"

"Ok… so, how did you and him become friends?"

"We've come a long way, my genie friend. But he's helped me out a lot, and I respect him. Sort of."

Recalling how Paul had called Alex a jerk and acted obnoxiously when Alex brought Blu to him, Blu laughed a little. "Sure seems that way," he said sarcastically. _Well, he doesn't seem too bad according to Paul, and he hasn't really done anything bad to me or Jewel, so I won't worry about him._ Blu thought as Paul finished up his meal and started on Blu's lesson.

...

That night, when Blu got back to Linda's room, Linda and Jewel were waiting for him at the window. "Blu, remember how I told you how I would make a new bookstore here?" Linda asked as she closed the window after Blu flew in. Blu gave her a nod. "I've finally found somewhere we can set it up!" Linda said cheerfully. Blu squawked happily and flew next to Jewel. "You seem happy," Jewel said as she smiled at him. "Of course! I can stay here with you for the rest of my life, I've never felt any happier." Blu chirped.

**A.N. Short chapter, I know. Anyway, this was just a filler, because I had a s*** ton of homework this weekend and hardly got any time to write. Tell me how garbage I was in the reviews. :D**

* * *

**I haven't got that many requests in the reviews to write a lemon, which isn't a big surprise, because nobody really reads this garbage anyway. However, just to let you know, if I don't get enough requests from you guys I will NOT write one, and even if I did I'm pretty sure it would be horrible. So if you reaaaally want me to write one, bleh.**

**Roarrk: I edited those parts a bit to make it better. Writing a story while half-asleep is definitely not a good idea.**

**dark-kazoo: okcan :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Jewel's Desire

**Chapter 10: Jewel's desire**

* * *

A week or so passed, and it was nearing the day when Jewel would be released into the forest. Blu had worked hard to get himself used to the jungle, and Jewel was also practicing her reading and writing while waiting for Blu to come back everyday.

It was late afternoon, and Paul was just finishing up one of Blu's last lessons with him. "So... that's it. You learned pretty fast. I'm not gonna lie."

Blu chuckled. "Thanks. I never would've been able to get used to the forest without your help. Anyway, this is usually the part where the teacher and student shake hands or something, but I don't think..."

Paul held out his talon for Blu to shake and smiled warmly at him. Blu's eyes widened. This was the first time he had seen Paul act this way. A smile slowly crept onto Blu's face as he reached out to shake Paul's talon.

After shaking talons and bidding each other farewell, Blu started to fly back to Linda's room. "By the way, Blu. One more thing," Paul called Blu back. Blu turned around to look at Paul. "What is it?"

"I've got nothing else to teach you anymore. You've learned everything I know already and your knowledge is complete. You've come a pretty long way in such a short time." With that, Paul turned around and waved Blu away. Tears welled up in Blu's eyes as he turned back. _Thank you, Paul. That's all thanks to you._ He thought as he flew away.

...

When he got back to Linda's room, Jewel was practicing her typing. After letting Blu in through the window, she gave Blu a brief kiss and asked, "You wanna play some more games on Linda's laptop?" Blu nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why not? What game do you want to play?"

Jewel flew over to the laptop and pointed to an icon on the desktop that was labeled "Slender". Blu cringed. "Uh... can we play something else? That game's kinda... scary..." He said, knowing that Slender was a horror game and he would probably embarrass himself in front of Jewel. "What's wrong, baby Blu? You scared?" Jewel teased. Seeing that Jewel really wanted to play Slender, Blu reluctantly obliged. "Alright, but I'm only helping you with the movement, so you tell me what to do because I'm not looking at the screen." Jewel giggled. "Don't worry, like you said, I'm pretty awesome at everything."

When the game started up, Blu fixed his eyes on the keyboard, making sure he couldn't see the screen. "Aw, come on, it's just a game, how scary can it be?" Jewel asked him as she took control of the mouse. She was able to use the mouse better now as she had practiced using it as well. "So... what's the point of this game?"

"G-Get... the pages... eight of em'... without dying..." Blu managed to say.

Jewel just rolled her eyes. "Seems simple enough. I don't see why you're so scared. Move forward for me, would you?" Blu tapped the 'W' key on the keyboard. "W-Watch out... for Slenderman..." He warned Jewel. She just giggled. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

Shortly after Jewel found the first page, she read it out. "Leave me alone. What?" Then, eerie noises started to play from the laptop. "What's that noise?" Jewel asked Blu. "It's... the sound from... the game... it gets worse and scarier as you find the notes..." Blu stammered, still keeping his eyes off the screen. "What're you so scared of? It's just a forest with notes in it! This game isn't scary, c'mon, Blu!"

"Just... watch out for him..." Blu warned Jewel again.

"Yeah, yeah, Slapperman, was it?" Jewel said.

"Slenderman."

Soon, Jewel managed to find the second page. The eerie noise got slightly louder. "Blu, if you're playing a joke on me, it's not funny. This game isn't scary." Jewel said as she looked suspiciously at Blu. "L-Look behind you..." Blu covered his face with his wings as Jewel turned the mouse. The character in the game turned around and saw a humanoid figure with a blank face and a slender, gray body. "You're kidding, right?" Jewel said. She didn't seem to be afraid of Slenderman at all. "Quick! Turn away before he kills you!" Blu grabbed the mouse and turned it to the side, causing the character to look away. "What happens if you look at him for too long?" Jewel asked. "Your screen turns fuzzy and he appears in front of you. Then it's game over."

Jewel giggled a bit. "And... you find that scary?" She burst into laughter. Blu blushed a little, seeing that Jewel wasn't afraid of the game at all. "Well, if you can find all eight pages, I'll be surprised."

Jewel started hunting for the remaining six pages in the game and managed to find five of them. The sound of the game was extremely creepy now, and Jewel started to look a little more frightened every time she saw Slenderman creeping up on her. "Just one more note..." She chuckled nervously, trying not to let Blu know that she was afraid. As she walked around a tree, Slenderman was hiding behind it and got the jump on her. She let out a short shriek in shock and involuntarily threw the mouse while the jumped out of shock. The screen went fuzzy just like how Blu had described it and the game was over.

"That was... fun..." Jewel laughed a bit. Blu, who was terrified by Slenderman, was still hiding his face in his wings. "For you it was..."

...

That night, when Blu had gotten dinner for Jewel and himself, Jewel was thinking about starting a family with Blu. She had wanted to do it with him ever since she had confessed her love, but she wasn't sure he would want to do it with her. "Hey, Blu?" she said uneasily as she shifted nearer to him. Blu snapped to attention. "Yeah?" he asked as he chewed on a bite of a mango. "Do you... wanna have kids with me?" she asked, blushing madly. Blu choked on his mango. "I... Could you say that again? I think I heard you wrongly," he said, hoping that what he had just heard Jewel say was wrong. "I want to have a family with you, Blu." Jewel repeated. Blu was at a loss for words. "I... I... uh..."

"Please?" Jewel tried to persuade Blu into it.

"I'll... uh... I'll think about it..." Blu said, hoping that his excuse would delay Jewel. "But... you're being released tomorrow, right?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I am. That's why I asked you today."

Blu sighed. "Alright, I'll consider... give me some time..."

* * *

**Yet another filler, I'm running out of ideas on what to put in the middle of the chapters before going ahead with the story itself, but anyway, let me know what you think in the reviews. Have a nice day.**

* * *

**All you people who want the lemon have a few chapters left before I make Blu and Jewel have some fun, so if you want a lemon you'd better ask for one, because I'm not writing one otherwise.**

**Hutchings12: Thank you. I'll make sure I'm not half asleep next time. :)**

**Roarrk: You won't be seeing Alex in a really long time. And please finish your story, I love reading it and I'd like to see how it ends. Hopefully it's a happy ending.**


	11. Chapter 11: Alex's Past

**Chapter 11: Alex's Past**

* * *

Alex sat on Christ the Redeemer's head and began meditating. He closed his eyes and sat still. He would almost not be visible if it was not for the moonlight that shone on his black coat of feathers.

As he reflected on his day like he usually would, thoughts and memories of his past life popped up in his head.

...

My name is Alex. Don't know why I got that name, but I'm sticking with it. I was born with ocular powers. This was my parents' gift to me. I can see into your heart. I can see everything you feel.

The world is an incomplete place with humans living as an incomplete race, only when true peace is established will both be complete. Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional. Pain allows us to mature and grow stronger. It teaches us life lessons and makes us learn from our mistakes. Suffering only inflicts damage to our sanity; senseless deaths, unnecessary sadness an eternal wound of hatred in your heart that never goes away or heals.

I had a mother and father once. They'd be sitting in a hollow, waiting for me to return everyday. I never really got to know how parental love really felt like, but I think I understand a little bit of it. Some say that solitude is hell. I agree. But having the bonds with the ones you love the most being destroyed before you is even worse than hell.

The humans... before they came to the forest, everything was calm and peaceful. I was just a little chick back then. I'd be living happily with my family if not for them. They were heartless. They destroyed everything I had and acted as if nothing happened. They were always building... yes... always building...

The humans started chopping down the trees in the area me and my family lived in because they wanted the land. My parents weren't happy with them taking away our home. They tried to defend our tree, but they stood no chance. The humans wielded these powerful items they called 'guns'. And after they made me watch my own parents get their heads blown off, they tried to kill me and take the tree down anyway. I don't know what happened next. My vision just went black. But when I came to, the two men who had killed my parents lay dead in front of me, and my wings and talons were covered with their blood.

I left that forest, looking for a new place to call home. I met with another bird who had lost his family in the deforestation as well. His name was Connor. I lived with him for a couple of years. But one day, he decided to leave. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop him. He wanted his revenge on the humans. He wanted power.

I thought I had finally gotten to know what it was like to have a bond with someone, but it was taken away from me in a mere second. He was like a brother to me, but he is gone now.

My hatred towards the human race grew, and I found myself killing more and more humans who threatened the forest. Although I didn't regret killing any of them at that time, when I close my eyes and think back, I see dozens of men screaming as I take their lives.

I decided to let my past go and move on. That was one of the greatest decisions I have ever made. It was a life-changing one. If I had let my hatred consume my heart and take my sanity, I would not be the bird I am today. I would be a heartless killer.

Then I met Paul. The most obnoxious thing in the whole planet. He was no different from me, except that he had chosen solitude over love. He seemed to have no regrets. Although he calls me a weirdo all the time, he's a few times more weirder than me. He had left his parents and chosen to live on his own. His reason was that he found his parents annoying and wanted to stay away from them. What he didn't know was that the pain of being all alone with nobody was much greater than the pain of being scolded or told off by a parent. He told me he didn't care, which isn't a big surprise because to be honest, that guy doesn't care about anything but himself.

Even I can tell that this world has too much hatred in it. What the humans call their daily lives is like hell to us. Just by living, people are hurting us animals, and they don't even realize it. The food, water and shelter that they are able to obtain are all at the cost of our suffering and death.

Two parties cannot truly understand one another unless they have experienced the same pain.

* * *

**A.N. Feel free to tell me off in the reviews for insulting my own kind. This is the last time you'll see Alex in a long period. He eventually pops up again later in the story, but that will be quite a while before we see him again. You'll probably want to refer to this chapter when that part comes.**

**P.S. I just finished playing The Legend of Spyro series, (which is a bunch of really old games) from A New Beginning to Dawn of the Dragon, and I'm wondering if I should make a Spyro fanfic as well. If I do, it'll probably eat into the time I have to write this one, but if you haven't heard of Spyro before, go check it out. It's a pretty awesome game and the story is pretty nice.**

* * *

**BluJet The MacawHawk: I think I get what you mean in that last sentence... XD But no promises here, because I have only gotten two readers requesting for a lemon. Nobody really reads this garbage I call a story anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12: Parting

**Chapter 12: Parting**

* * *

Memories of Connor came into Alex's mind as he sat there.

...

What triggered the hatred in Connor and his hunger for destruction was the second time he witnessed a forest being burnt down. That was exactly the same way his parents had died. He was only lucky to escape because his father had pushed him out of the fire in time.

Although Alex was not happy to see this either, the forest being burnt down was not the one they were living in, and it didn't have much of an impact on him.

...

It was late at night. Connor had made up his mind. He was leaving the hollow and was going to kill every last human in the world once he had gotten hold of enough power. He turned around and looked at Alex for the last time and flew off. Alex, who was still awake and observing Connor all along, immediately got up and gave chase.

"Connor! Where are you going?" he shouted. "That's none of your business!" Connor yelled back at him. _None of my business? I've known you for a few years!_ Alex thought as he continued to chase Connor.

"What are you saying? Where on earth do you think you're going?" Alex questioned. "I told you to shut up! Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand!" Connor started to fly even faster now. _I am an avenger. I will obtain power in my own ways, and I will forge ahead, no matter how dark the path is! _This was the only thought that was in Connor's head.

"I don't care!" Alex said. "I'm not going to stop chasing you until you tell me what's going on!" Connor stopped flying and landed on the Christ the Redeemer statue. "Do you see this statue?" he asked Alex. Alex nodded.

"They say that this person in the statue sacrificed himself for the sake of the human race. But they don't deserve his sacrifice! The humans are a bitter, useless and defeated race. I will be the one who will sacrifice myself for the world! I will bring true peace to this world by destroying the humans! I will get power no matter what it takes!" Connor shouted.

Alex started to tear. He tackled Connor and pinned him down by his neck on Christ the Redeemer's head. "I won't let you go!" he said. Connor glared at him. Hatred and determination burned in his eyes.

"Fine, if you insist in getting in my way..." Connor grabbed Alex by his throat using one of his talons and held him up by his neck. "I'll just have to kill you as well!" He curled his wing-tips up into a fist and punched Alex off the statue. Alex fell of the statue and landed on the hard pavement that was below it. _Why, Connor? I thought I was your friend..._ He thought as he fell.

Connor jumped off the statue and landed next to Alex. He put his talon over Alex's throat and punched his face. _What's happened to you, Connor? What happened to make you like this?_ "Don't you consider me your friend anymore?" Alex asked him. "Don't all those things we did together over the last few years mean anything to you?"

"It wasn't meaningless..." Connor replied. "To me, you've become my closest friend."

"They why?"

Connor cut him off. "All the more reason why I should cut off the bond I have with you and grow stronger!" He picked Alex up and threw him into the foot of the statue.

_Looks like he's really trying to kill me... _Alex had grief written all over him as he fell back down. Connor smiled evilly and pinned Alex to the wall. Alex's vision became slightly blur. _I might be the only one who thinks we're friends, but it's too late now, anyway. _

Alex let his hatred take over him. His eyes started to change. His iris changed from red to black, and his pupil and sclera turned red. He grabbed Connor's talon and crushed it. Connor jumped back in surprise and looked at his bleeding foot.

Alex now had a look of anger and hatred. He seemed so demonic all of a sudden. "Connor, I don't care what the hell you're thinking, but I'm going to bring you back to normal. I will stop you, even if I have to break every one of your bones and drag you back to the hollow!"

"What the hell are you?" Connor said, grabbing his injured leg.

"Your closest friend!" Alex lunged at Connor and beat his head with using his beak, causing him to stagger. Almost instantly, he appeared behind Connor and kicked him at full strength. This sent Connor flying. He crashed onto the forest floor to see Alex appear before him again and pin him down.

"Shut up..." Connor said. "I'm an avenger! I want revenge! Why the hell do you think you would understand anything about me?" Alex grabbed Connor's face with his free talon. "Two parties cannot truly understand one another unless they have experienced the same pain. We've both witnessed our parents' deaths, I don't see any difference!" He picked Connor up and slammed him back down.

"Why? Why do you want to stop me so badly?" Connor asked while coughing out blood.

"For me, it's like having a brother taken away from me! That's why I will stop you no matter what!"

"Don't act as if you're capable of doing so!" Connor kicked Alex off him and planted Alex's face into the ground. "I acknowledge you because you are strong. And the reason is because you know the pain of having a bond taken away from you like I do. And that pain makes us stronger. And for that very reason, I will cut the bond I have with you and obtain even greater strength."

Alex got up and kicked Connor back. "That's not true. Only by pursuing more bonds will we learn from the ones we care about, and that way we can achieve even more power!"

Connor laughed. "You're too naive. You'll never understand." He grabbed a stick from a tree branch and used it to to hit Alex's neck. Alex grabbed the branch and yanked it out of Connor's wings. He tackled Connor, causing him to fall back onto a nearby stream. He grabbed Connor's wings, held them together and used the branch to pierce through them and pin him to the ground.

Before Alex could do anything else, memories of his parents' death flooded into his mind. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees, screaming in pain. He looked at his reflection in the water. He wasn't himself. The demonic look in his eyes drove him even crazier. He kept on shouting and screaming in agony. _Just what the hell am I? What's happening to me? _Alex couldn't take the pain that his brain was giving him any longer and collapsed. His eyes returned to normal.

Upon seeing this, Connor was a little creeped out but was happy that Alex was out of his way. He bit the branch with his beak and pulled it out of his wings. He walked over to Alex, who was semi-conscious. He picked him up by his throat. "You are weak, because you don't have enough hatred." With that, he let go of Alex and flew off.

Alex lay there, unsure of what to do next.

...

The whole fight played back in Alex's head again. He shed a tear through his closed eyes.

* * *

**A.N. Tell me how bitter, useless and defeated I am in the reviews :D**

* * *

**Roarrk: I hope this chapter satisfied you.**

**Hutchings12: Anyone can meditate. It's just relaxing your mind. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Released

**Chapter 13: Released**

* * *

The next morning, Blu and Jewel woke up at around the same time. "So, today's your big day, isn't it?" Blu teased her. Jewel giggled. "And it's yours, too. Time to show me what Paul's been teaching you." She nuzzled Blu playfully and got up.

"Breakfast is ready, Blu!" Linda said as she put some fruits down on the table. Blu and Jewel flew over and started munching on the fruits. "You two look so cute together." Linda smiled.

"That's the... fifth time she's said that?" Jewel asked Blu jokingly. Blu shrugged. "You don't think we're cute together?" Blu asked her. Jewel giggled. "Well, she's made her point already, not like she has to tell us over and over."

After finishing their breakfast, the doorbell rang. Linda answered it. Tulio was standing at the door, wearing the same yellow shirt that Linda was wearing. "Wait... is it this hot chocolate or are they wearing the same thing?" Jewel asked Blu.

After a few more minutes of washing up and getting ready, Linda and Tulio put the two macaws into a cage and put them in the back of Tulio's new jeep. (Fernando traded the old one away for a motorcycle.) Jewel sighed in annoyance. "Again with the cages. I don't understand how you're fine with being locked up like that," she said. "Well, the truth is, I don't really need freedom. Never wanted it, never needed it," Blu explained.

When they reached the aviary, they noticed that there was a small forest area that was behind it. "Was that there before?" Blu asked Jewel. "How the heck would I know?"

After parking the truck and going into the aviary, Fernando joined Linda and Tulio. Linda talked to Blu and Jewel in their cage. "Remember that project I told you we were working on?" Linda asked. Blu gave her a nod. "What project?" Jewel asked.

"We built a sanctuary specially for the two of you!" Linda said, sounding excited.

Blu looked a little confused. _A whole big sanctuary for just two birds?_

Linda, noticing the confused look on Blu and Jewel's faces, immediately explained. "Oh right, and you can bring your friends too. And look!" She pointed to the crest on her shirt. "It's named after you, Blu!"

"Blu Bird Sanctuary? Ugh… that's a poor representation of me," Blu said as he looked at the crest.

Linda and Tulio brought the two of them up to a high tower that was at a corner of the sanctuary.

Tulio let the two birds out of the cage. He picked Jewel up and briefly examined her wing one last time before he let her go. Blu flew over to Linda. "So I guess this is it..." Linda said, tears welling up in her eyes. They performed their handshake one last time. "Come visit every now and then, alright?" she asked. Blu nodded. He turned and looked at Jewel, who was hovering in the air, waiting for him. _Seeya, Linda. _He thought as he flew off. "That's my big brave boy," Linda said, smiling as she watched Blu join Jewel. Tulio put his arm around her and smiled.

"Wow, so this whole place belongs to us!" Jewel squealed with excitement. "Yep, maybe we could invite a few friends over, too. This place looks amazing!" Blu exclaimed.

What Blu had said was true. Tulio had done a wonderful job in making the sanctuary. It was like a jungle, only that it was even more beautiful.

"So, shall we go find a home?" Blu asked. Jewel nodded. "Yeah, why don't you find a place? I'm sure Paul's taught you how to find nice hollows."

Blu took Jewel around the sanctuary, looking for a good place to call home. Eventually, they came across a hollow that looked decent. It had a nearby stream, and there was a nice view from the top branches. Blu looked inside the hollow a bit and examined its condition. It looked fine and spacious enough for him and Jewel. "How about we take this one?" he suggested. Jewel smiled and nodded, impressed at how Blu was able to find such a nice home for him and her. "Sure."

Jewel flew down over to the stream and started washing herself. It had been about a week since she last cleaned her feathers. Blu flew down over to the stream to join her. While Blu was rinsing himself and preening his wings, Jewel came up from behind and started preening his back.

"What are you doing?" Blu asked while laughing a little due to the tingling sensation in his spine.

"Preening your back," Jewel blushed a little and replied.

Each time her beak went through Blu's coat of feathers, his body would tingle a little and he'd try not to laugh. Jewel giggled a little. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Blu couldn't hold it back any longer. He fell on his back and burst in laughter. "It... tickles... so... much!" he managed to say in between bursts. Jewel just gave him a quick kiss and turned around. "Now you preen my back."

Blu got up, still laughing a little, and started to preen Jewel's back for her.

After the two macaws finished washing up, they weren't really sure how else to spend the day. "So what else do you wanna do today?" Jewel asked Blu. "I don't know, how about we go visit Paul and see what he's up to?" Blu asked. "Sure. I'd love to meet him," Jewel replied. "Alright, but one thing. Ignore Paul if he calls you a genie or something, he's classic that way," Blu warned Jewel, slightly worried that she might lose her temper on Paul.

...

Blu brought Jewel to the forest that Paul lived in, which wasn't far from the sanctuary. They arrived at Paul's hollow. "Genie? That you?" Paul said as he turned to face Blu and Jewel. "Oh, and you brought your little girlfriend too! Nice to see you two." Blu spoke to Paul for a bit before letting Jewel talk to him.

"I uh... need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Blu said, leaving Paul and Jewel to their conversation.

Paul and Jewel chatted a bit on their lives in the jungle, and then their conversation turned to Blu.

"So, what did you teach Blu?" Jewel asked.

"I've taught him everything I know. He's a fast learner, that jerk."

Jewel just smiled.

"By the way, do me a favor, would you?" Paul asked.

"What is it?" Jewel answered.

"Take care of Blu for me."

Jewel nodded. "Don't worry, he's safe with me."

Paul smiled. "Blu told me not to tell you this, but he's always thinking of you. You're always in his heart and he listens to everything you say. He wants you to be happy. He's a really kind guy. Consider yourself lucky to be with him."

Just as Paul finished saying that, Blu returned. "Should we get going?" he asked Jewel. She nodded and the two blue macaws bid Paul farewell as they flew off.

* * *

**A.N. Tell me how garbage I was in the reviews :D**

* * *

**Roarrk: Glad you enjoyed it :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Uncertainties

**Chapter 14: Uncertainties**

* * *

"So, where should we go now?" Jewel asked Blu. "I don't know. We haven't seen Rafael in a while, and I heard his eighteenth kid was born. We could go pay him a visit," Blu suggested. Jewel nodded.

After flying around for a bit, they came across a familiar looking rock. Jewel giggled when she saw it. "Hey, Blu, does this rock look familiar to you?" she asked him. Blu looked at the rock. It seemed vaguely familiar to him. "Oh, right! This was the rock we tried to use to break the chain!" Blu laughed. He landed next to it. The 'math' he had scribbled on the earth was still a bit visible. "And, if the rock is here, Rafael's tree must near," said Jewel.

The two macaws slowly crept towards the direction of Rafael's tree, not wanting to be mobbed by his kids again. Just then, Blu heard a twig snap and the leaves of a tree branch started rustling. "Hello? Hello, please don't kill me," Blu said in a timid voice. "Ssh! You'll give us away!" Jewel said softly. "I think they already know we're here..." Blu said. As if on cue, two of Rafael's kids popped out from a bush.

Blu wasted no time. "Rafael! Help!"

Rafael, who was in the hollow, heard Blu's voice and got out. He landed next to them and picked his children up before they could do anything. "Hey, Blu! Jewel! How're you two doing? Wow, I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"

Blu chuckled. "We've been fine, Rafael. Things've turned out great!"

Rafael smiled warmly. "Glad to hear that."

They spent the next few minutes chatting about what had happened over the past week. Blu told Rafael all about how he had taught Jewel how to type and played video games with her, and also about Paul, who had taught him how to survive in the jungle.

"You're pretty lucky, having the second most feared bird in this forest to teach you," Rafael stated when Blu talked about Paul.

"He's the second most feared bird?" Blu asked. _Huh, no wonder he scared off the marmosets to easily. _he thought.

"Then who's number one?" Jewel asked, sounding curious.

"Alex. Red eyed crow." Rafael answered.

Blu's eyes widened. He wasn't that surprised that Alex was the most feared bird of the forest, due to the fact that he drove fear into others just by looking at them. But Blu wanted to know more about Alex. "Do you know anything about him?" he asked Rafael.

"Well, I've never talked to him or met him personally, but nobody knows where he came from. They say he almost wiped out the entire race of marmosets in Rio one time. I'd think that the one who knows him the best is Paul."

Blu nodded and cast out all his thoughts about Alex. "By the way, we have a sanctuary that was made for us, would you like to move in?" he asked Rafael.

"Sure! If I can ever find the time. Maybe when the kids are a little less hyper."

Just then, Rafael's kids started going berserk again, and a pair of them dropped down on Rafael's eye. "Ow! Again with the eye! Alright, time out! Everyone back in the hollow!" Rafael raised his voice, rubbing his throbbing eye with a wing. "Alright amigos, I'll see you both later. Take care!" he carried his children and flew up to the hollow.

Jewel looked at Blu. "Must be pretty hard having that many kids, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably," Blu replied.

Jewel giggled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we don't end up with as many kids as Rafael," she purred seductively at him.

Blu's eyes widened and felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. "Uh... yeah..."

Jewel giggled again and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Where to now?"

Blu shrugged. He figured that they could probably spend the rest of the day at the club. "How about we pay Nico and Pedro a visit?" he suggested.

Jewel gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go, then."

...

When the two macaws arrived at the club, it was full of life, as usual. Nico and Pedro saw the two of them enter, and quickly flew over to them to welcome them. "Hey, lovebirds! Where've you two been?" The two best friends tackled Blu and gave him a bear hug. Blu laughed. "It's good to see you both, Nico and Pedro."

"Yeah, well you two better get your groove on!" Pedro said as he pushed Blu towards the dance floor while Nico pushed Jewel.

"So, uh... wanna dance?" Blu asked Jewel. Jewel smiled lovingly at him and fluttered her eyelashes seductively. "Sure."

The two of them danced their hearts out for the rest of the day. They lost track of how many times they had kissed while they were dancing. The day could not have been any more perfect for the two of them.

...

When the moon came up and most of the birds at the club had left, Blu and Jewel finished up their dinner and headed back to their hollow.

On their way back, Jewel was certain that Blu would mate with her that night. _I don't care what you say, Blu! We're doing it once we get back! _However, Blu was hoping that Jewel had forgotten all about them mating. The aspect of mating itself scared Blu, and he wasn't sure if he'd be a good father.

After arriving at their hollow in the sanctuary, Blu picked a few leaves off the branch of the tree and lay them out on the floor to make a bed for them to sleep on. A seductive look crept onto Jewel's face. "Blu... today was amazing, wasn't it?" she said as she gave Blu a quick but passionate kiss. After pulling away, Blu nodded. "Yeah... it was pretty fun."

"Right... So let's end off this amazing day with a magical night, shall we?" Jewel purred as she stroked Blu's chest with a wingtip. "What... what do you mean?" Blu asked nervously, fearing what Jewel was about to say to him.

"Don't pretend... Remember what you said last night... So have you thought about it?" Jewel continued to entice Blu. She pushed him over and got on top of him. "I... I..." Blu was at a loss for words. He couldn't bring himself to tell Jewel that he didn't want to mate with her. "Get ready for the time of your life," Jewel cooed. "Tonight is going to be magical..."

Just as their sensitive areas were about to touch, Blu shook his head. "I... I'm sorry, Jewel... I..." Jewel shot him a curious look. "What is it?"

"I... I'm not ready yet..." Blu turned away guiltily.

Jewel's expression turned from curious to sad.

"Oh... ok..." she said disappointedly. She got off Blu and lay down in a corner of the hollow. "Good night, then..." her sadness and disappointment could be detected in her tone.

"Jewel, I..." Blu tried to comfort her but was cut off.

"It's fine." Jewel's voice was filled with insincerity as she said that.

Blu lay down on the other end of the hollow as tears welled up in his eyes, thinking about what he had just done. _Was... was I being selfish? _he thought to himself. _Should I have done it with her? Have I been too self-centered? _He continued to doubt himself. He was the only one who could make Jewel feel as happy and loved as she did, but he was also the only one who could hurt her as badly as he did. He started to feel that he did not deserve Jewel's love anymore. Perhaps it was best to just let her go.

* * *

**A.N. Mhm. I'm ending it there. Call me a jerk if you wish. By the way, the reason I haven't been updating this story in a while is because I've been having exams, and they just ended this week. I've also been pretty busy with my Spyro fic, so feel free to check that out if you want. I won't be updating in a while as well, because I've been forced to waste half of my precious holidays on a boat cruise, and obviously my parents won't allow me to bring my laptop along. As always, tell me how garbage I was in the reviews. :D**

**Hutchings12: It may look rushed sometimes, but it's usually because I can't think of anything else to write. I'm not good at this X**


	15. Chapter 15: Blu's Escape

**Chapter 15: Blu's escape**

* * *

Blu woke up early, the sun just beginning to rise. _I guess this is it... I'm sorry, Jewel. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve much better. I'll only hold you back and make you unhappy. I wish I realized that earlier..._ Blu wiped away the tears in his eyes and turned to look at Jewel one last time before he left. She was laying down at the corner of the hollow peacefully with the sunlight shining through the entrance of the hollow on her feathers. "I'm sorry... for disappointing you..." Blu left the hollow and flew towards the direction of Linda's hotel room.

...

Jewel slowly opened her eyes and closed them quickly when she saw the sun shining on her face. She scooted over to another end of the hollow and noticed Blu's absence. She opened her eyes halfway and started scanning the hollow for her lovebird, but there was no sign of him. _Maybe he went to get breakfast for me, _she thought.

She waited patiently in the hollow for about ten minutes, but Blu never returned. The sanctuary was not a very big place, and Blu should not have taken more than five minutes to get food. She started to worry and decided to go look for him. She got up and stretched her wings. She exited the hollow and flew through the trees in the sanctuary while calling Blu's name. There was no reply. Jewel started to panic. _What if.. what if he got captured? Or... was it because of last night? __Maybe I shouldn't have pushed it... maybe... I should have waited for him to be ready... but what if he's never ready?_ she sighed. _Whatever happens, I... I shouldn't have tried to force him... I... I've been too obsessed with my own desires... I should apologize._

_..._

Blu sat down on an armrest of the couch in Linda's room, occasionally taking sips from the cup of hot chocolate that laid on a small table next to him. He was reading the newspapers, just like how he usually did every morning before he came to Rio. He decided that he was going to let Jewel go, and was going back to his normal life, the way it was back in Minnesota. She was better off without him, anyway. He felt that being with her would only restrict her to him and hinder her freedom. He didn't want to hold her back any longer. She needed to live on free with another bird that could fulfill her wishes. He flipped the page of the newspaper and saw the article on the three smugglers under arrest. Despite how sad he was feeling, the memories of his little adventure with Jewel and his friends brought a faint smile to his beak.

"So Blu, where's Jewel?" Linda asked as she sat down on the sofa with another cup of hot chocolate. Blu cringed a little at her question. He flew over to the table with Linda's laptop on it and typed out the words, "in the sanctuary''.

"And... aren't you going to join her?" Linda asked. Blu nodded with a lie and went back to reading the newspaper.

An hour passed, and Blu was still reading the newspapers. Linda grew worried about him and started to get a strange feeling that there was something going on between the two birds.

"Hey, Blu?" Linda walked over to Blu and stroked his head. Blu squawked in response. "Did you and Jewel get into an argument?" she asked. Blu shook his head. Technically he was telling the truth, because the reason he had left Jewel wasn't because they argued, but he knew what Linda was really trying to ask.

"Well, I think you should get going now. It's been quite a while and I think Jewel's probably getting worried about you." Linda walked over to the window and opened it. Blu sighed, knowing Linda, she probably wasn't going to let him stay in her room any longer, and he flew out reluctantly.

Blu flew around the city, wondering where he should go. He could go to the club, but he didn't want to be pestered by Nico and Pedro because he wasn't with Jewel. He thought of visiting Rafael, but he was busy with his kids and would also probably give Blu problems for not being with Jewel. He then realized his only option, Paul. For some reason, when Blu was around Paul, he could never feel sad or angry at anything. Paul had this special aura of contagious happiness around him, and this always made Blu feel warm and happy around him.

...

Jewel flew quickly towards the direction of Linda's room. She needed to inform Linda that Blu went missing. Although she was not as familiar with the location as Blu was, she managed to make her way there. She hovered outside the window and tapped on it vigorously. Linda, who was watching the television, noticed the cerulean bird tapping at the window and opened it for her. "Hey Jewel, why are you here?" Linda asked.

Jewel darted towards Linda's laptop and started typing quickly. "Help, Blu is missing," Linda read the words off the laptop screen in disbelief. "Oh, no. He just stopped by here not so long ago. Did he not tell you he was coming here?" Linda asked. Jewel shook her head and looked down sadly. _How could he just leave without telling me like that? _Jewel thought.

"Jewel... did something happen between you and Blu?" Linda asked. Jewel blushed a little, knowing full well why Blu ran off. She wasn't very happy to share her personal problems with a human, but Blu trusted Linda, and she knew she could too. Jewel typed out the entire story on the laptop, how she had tried to convince Blu to mate with her and how Blu said no.

"So... do you think Blu ran away because he doesn't want to mate with you?" Linda asked as she skimmed through what Jewel had typed. Jewel gave her a nod.

"Well, Blu isn't here anymore, and I don't think he's going to look for you like he said he would. But if he comes back here, do you want me to talk to him?"

Jewel nodded again.

"Alright. I'll talk to him for you if he comes back." Linda patted Jewel's head gently and opened the window for her. "Good luck finding him," Linda called out as Jewel took to the skies.

...

Blu arrived at Paul's hollow. There were bits and pieces of fruits strewn messily all over the floor as usual, but there was no sign of Paul. Blu was about to turn around and go somewhere else when he heard a loud screech. _That sounded like a marmoset... _he thought to himself as he flew towards the direction of the sound. He flew around a few trees and heard the screech again. _No doubt... it came from this way._

...

Paul hid behind a fruit tree while standing on one of its branches. He was trying his best not to burst into laughter. On the opposite end of the tree was where the marmosets usually gathered to show off after stealing items from humans. Paul plucked a small cherry-like fruit from the tree and hurled it at one of the marmosets with pinpoint accuracy. The fruit struck the marmoset in its eye and knocked it off the rock it was standing on, causing it to screech in agony and anger. The other marmosets were too busy dancing to realize what had happened. Paul stifled a laugh and stealthily air-dashed to another tree, only to collide with Blu.

"Woah, woah, woah! Watch where you're going, idiot!" Paul said in annoyance as he backed up a little from Blu. He looked up after rubbing his beak and saw who he had bumped into. "Oh, wait. It's you. What the potato are you doing here? Wait, shut up. I don't care. Just shut up." Paul peered around the tree and saw the marmosets still dancing and partying, except for the few marmosets that had been hit in the head by the fruits he had thrown. "Ok, shut up until I instruct you to do otherwise."

"Why should I-"

"Ssh!"

Paul grabbed another fruit and sniped another marmoset down. "Eh. This is getting boring. Time for the real fun!" he grabbed a bundle of fruits. "Alright. This ought a scare 'em off!" Paul leapt down from the tree and bombarded the group of marmosets with fruits and squawked loudly, "On this day, I win!" The marmosets screamed in fright and quickly fled from the area. Paul burst into laughter and started rolling on the ground while laughing.

"Did you... did you see... did you see the looks... on their faces?" he said in between bursts of laughter. Blu, who was watching from behind the tree, flew down and landed next to Paul. "Yeah... real mature." Paul kicked Blu and made him fall down. "Get a life! Being mature's so boring. Anyway, what are you doing here, genie? I thought all you ever do is make love with your precious Jewel? How's that for mature?" Paul taunted in his usual obnoxious tone.

Blu snorted. "Whatever. I just need to get away from her for a day. Just thought maybe I could hang around with you."

"Hah, I'll tell her you said that," Paul scoffed.

"Don't! I mean... just don't tell her I was with you..."

"Now what seems to be the problem here?" Paul asked, noticing that Blu was acting a little touchy about Jewel.

Blu blushed. "Well, she... she wanted to mate with me last night..."

Paul shot him a half confused, half mocking look. "And what? You've forgotten how to do it?"

"No! I... I just... don't know if I'm ready yet..."

"Don't you do it with her everyday? You said that yourself, right?"

"I never said that! You're the one who made that up!" Blu snapped back quickly.

Paul laughed in the same maniacal way that Nigel did. "Whatever man, I couldn't care less about your stupid love life. But if you wanna chill with me, make sure you don't give me away when I'm shooting the monkeys. Or your little 'secret' will be out." he ended his sentence with a condescending sneer.

Blu hit his beak with his talon. "Why did I even tell you that?"

Paul grinned sinisterly. "Don't worry. All you have to do is behave. Now let's go find another marmoset gathering place and beat their asses, shall we?"

Blu rolled his eyes. "At this rate, I'm probably going to be the third most feared bird in the jungle."

* * *

**A.N. One question. Did this make you feel the slightest bit emotional? Many thanks to Roarrk for beta reading this chapter, do go check out his profile, he's got a bunch of awesome-er stories. As usual, tell me how garbage I was in the reviews :D**

* * *

**ALL LEMON DEMANDERS: I've got about 4 or 5 requests from various users to make a lemon, I will only make one at 8 requests because I'm a greedy ****er, and you've got about 2 chapters before Blu and Jewel do it. Just don't expect me to do a good job, because I'm only a kid and I probably shouldn't be writing about bird sex.**

**Rio fan: No, I did not enjoy the boat cruise. Anyway, that aside, I don't mind making a lemon, I just think it'll be horrible, that's all. And hopefully this chapter explained why Blu got so sad in the last one.**

**Novainfecter: Why thank you! ^_^**

**Blu100-Jewel100: We'll see. **


	16. Chapter 16: Forgiven

**Chapter 16: Forgiven**

* * *

Paul threw a fruit and hit another marmoset in the head. He and Blu had been doing this for nearly an hour. For some reason, Blu didn't seem as amused as Paul did to see the marmosets being hit by fruits.

"I still don't really get why you enjoy doing this so much," Blu commented as he watched another marmoset get sniped.

Paul shot him a menacing smile. "C'mere, I'll tell you." He beckoned Blu over to him. He pulled the side of Blu's head next to his beak. "You wanna know why?" he whispered.

"Uh.. yeah..." Blu said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you see... it's because... I'M BAD! I'M BAD! CH'MON!" Paul burst into song next to Blu's ear.

"Ow!" Blu rubbed the side of his head as he backed away.

"You know I'm bad, I'm bad! You know it!" Paul chirped as he swung off the branch and landed right in the middle of the marmosets. He then started smacking them with his wings and clawing them with his talons as he sung and whooped.

Blu walked over to the branch where Paul had been standing and watched as the small-sized, Blaze-Winged Parakeet beat up a bunch of marmosets that were about one and a half times his size. The name 'Blaze-Winged' suited Paul quite well, as his wings were moving so fast that they were a blur.

"You know I'm bad, I'm bad! Ch'mon, you know!" Paul continued to sing in a rough but high-pitched voice that was similar to the human that composed the song he was singing.

A smile cracked onto Blu's beak as he couldn't help but to sing along. "And the whole world has the answer right now just to tell me once again..." He loved listening old music, and Michael Jackson was probably one of his favorites, followed by Lionel Richie.

"Who's bad?" Paul shouted while grinning mischievously. He continued to slam the marmosets into the trees and trip them, all while dodging their attacks and claws in a smooth, elegant way.

"You know I'm bad, you know! Hoo!" Paul continued singing the chorus while Blu helped with the second voice.

"Really really bad..." Blu's smile morphed into a large grin, and he couldn't help but join the fight as well. Blu had a weird fighting style, he liked to fly or jump over his enemies and tackle them from behind.

The two of them eventually beat down all the marmosets in the area, taking no prisoners. Blu slumped on the ground, feeling exhausted from all the fighting. "That was kind of... fun..." he was still grinning. Paul laughed maniacally. "I told you! Sometimes you just gotta be?"

"Bad." Blu looked up and beamed at Paul.

Paul curled his wing into a fist and held it out. Blu did the same and bumped his fist with Paul's.

"You got much to learn, genie," Paul smirked.

Blu laughed and got up.

...

Jewel flew over the forest, scanning the trees and floor for any signs of her male counterpart. She stopped for a second. She could almost hear something. _Is that... singing? _she thought to herself. She was sure she could hear a tune in the distance.

"You know I'm bad, I'm bad! Ch'mon!" The first voice that sang those lines sounded a little familiar, but she couldn't remember whose voice it was.

"Really really bad!" Jewel's eyes widened as she heard those words. It sounded as if Blu had sung it, but he was using an extremely rough voice and doing a horrible job at it.

She decided to go check out who or what was singing, having a strange feeling that she would find Blu there.

As she got closer, she could have sworn that she heard Blu singing. However, before she could locate the source of the singing, the song ended.

Fortunately for Jewel, Blu and Paul would have been able to evade being found by her if they had not left the lifeless bodies of marmosets strewn all over the forest floor. Jewel quickly flew down to investigate what had happened. She saw the bodies of marmosets all over the place, some of them were unconscious while others were awake but extremely groggy. She quickly flew over to one of the awake marmosets and pinned him down.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"The demon... he attacked... and he had a friend..." the marmoset blabbered.

"Who's this 'demon'? And who was his friend?" Jewel interrogated further.

"The parakeet... with the fire-wings or something... and his friend was... he was blue colored... I don't know their names..."

"Blue?" Jewel frowned.

"Yes... now please let me go!"

Jewel loosened her grip slightly. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know... they're probably looking for another meeting place... to cause more chaos..."

"Where's the closest meeting place? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I think... it was... in that direction..." The marmoset pointed in the direction of a group of trees.

Jewel let go of him and quickly flew towards the direction that the marmoset had pointed to.

...

"Take that, you bloody mongrel!" Paul smashed a fruit into the last marmoset's face. "All done on your side, Blu?"

"Yeah. Fighting's pretty easy once you get the hang of it," Blu replied.

"Uh huh. I don't think what you do is fighting. It's more of jumping around and whacking at the air." Paul rolled his eyes for the first time.

"Whatever works."

"Blu? Is that you?"

Blu's pupils shrank when he heard the voice that had said that. "Crap, I have to go! Now!" Blu quickly flew away and concealed himself behind the trees.

Sure enough, Jewel showed up at the scene. "Paul? Have you seen Blu?" she asked.

"Yeah, I ha- I mean uh... Blu? What Blu?"

"You were fighting marmosets with him weren't you?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I heard it from one of them."

"Ah, heck! Yeah, he was with me, but he's gone now. Good luck finding him, Sheesh." Paul walked off and waved Jewel away.

Blu, who was watching from behind a tree while standing on a small branch, quickly hid himself and tried not to move. _What an idiot I am, thinking that Paul would actually help me! _he thought.

He tried to take off and slip away, but the tiny branch he was standing on snapped, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Jewel spun around to see what had caused the sound. To her delight, she saw her beloved mate-to-be scrambling to get up.

"Blu! Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" She ran towards Blu and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't ever leave me again like that..." she said, rubbing her head against his chest.

Blu was at a loss for what to do. Should he just tell her the reason he ran away? But what if she got mad at him?

Blu got up and broke away from Jewel's hug. "What's wrong?" she asked, still smiling but looking concerned. Blu's actions puzzled Jewel. He seemed to not want to be around her, which was unusual considering how madly in love he was with her.**  
**

"I'm not good enough for you." It was a plain and simple statement, and it sent a painful shock of realization through Jewel. The smile on her beak vanished.

"What are you talking about?" asked she remembered. This was the reason why Blu ran away. Was this what he thought now because he couldn't bring himself to mate with her? Why did he suddenly think that way?

"I've only been holding you back and restricting your freedom. I've decided to let you go. You're free," Blu said, killing off all his feelings.

"No! You're not! I... I love you, Blu! That'll never change!" Jewel said, looking into Blu's emotionless face.

"I love you too, but this is what's best for you. You can always find someone to replace me, but you only have a fixed amount of time for your freedom. Don't waste it on me."

Jewel tackled Blu and hugged him again. "No... My freedom wouldn't be complete without you..." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You can always find someone even better than me. You deserve much more than me, Jewel."

"No one can replace you, Blu! No one! I love you so much, please don't be like this!" Jewel begged, crying on Blu's feathers.

Blu sighed, he couldn't bear to see Jewel like this. "Jewel, I love you... Please don't cry..."

"If this was because of last night, I'm sorry," Jewel sobbed. "I... was too obsessed with what I wanted to do... I should have thought about your feelings first..."

"No... I was being selfish... I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"Blu, it's fine if you don't think you're ready yet, I shouldn't have tried to force you. And if you think I deserve better, you're the best that there is around. I deserve you more than anything else in the world. My freedom means nothing without you. I want you more than anything, Blu." Jewel smiled as she rubbed her cheeks against Blu's.

These words sunk deep into Blu's mind. The fact that he meant more than Jewel's freedom froze his brain. He was the best around. Did she really mean that? As he continued to ponder Jewel's words, he started to give in to his true feelings. It was then he realized how blind he had been. Ever since he had left Jewel, he had been doing nothing but making decisions with his head, and not his heart. _''T__hat's a choice I made with this, not with this.'' _The memory of Rafael saying those words to him came into his brain. He realized how much Jewel truly loved him, and how much he loved her back. He couldn't ever leave her, and was stupid to even think of doing so.

"Jewel... thank you..." Blu nuzzled her head affectionately.

Jewel put her wings around Blu's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She shoved her tongue into his beak and started to swirl it around with Blu's tongue following clumsily.

When they finally broke for air, Jewel nuzzled Blu. "Promise me you'll never leave me again," she whispered.

"I Promise."

Jewel pushed him over and started kissing him again.

Meanwhile, at the top of Christ the Redeemer's head, a faint smile cracked on a certain crow's beak.

* * *

**A.N. Hope this chapter satisfied you :D Well, Blu will be satisfying Jewel pretty soon, so be excited for that... if you want... *Ahem* Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating this story much, I've been pretty busy lately and I also have to cut out some time for my Spyro fanfic (you can check that out in my profile). As usual, tell me how garbage I was in the reviews. :D By the way, many thanks to Roarrk for betaing my chapters, they probably wouldn't be as emotional and dramatic without his help.**

* * *

**TheNovaSpixsMacaw: Why thank you. :)**

**Roarrk: It's all thanks to you, man. :)**

**Blu100-Jewel100: You just want them to have sex, don't you. -.-**

**Rio fan: Glad you enjoyed it :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Returning Threats

**Chapter 17: Returning Threat**

* * *

Blu and Jewel arrived at their hollow in the sanctuary. Both of them were quite tired from their make-out session back in the forest. Jewel's cheeks were still slightly red and Blu had a dreamy expression on his face. The sun had set, and it was time for dinner.

"So, uh... I'll go get dinner..." Blu said, still groggy from all the kissing he had done.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for you," Jewel replied while giggling.

Blu flew out and returned shortly with a mango in each of his talons. "Here, you can have the sweeter one." He passed Jewel the mango on his left talon.

Jewel smiled warmly and thanked Blu.

The two macaws ate their dinner in silence, neither of them really felt like speaking to each other after what had happened that day.

Jewel was worried that Blu would run away again if she brought up the topic of children and mating. Blu, on the other hand, was just scared that Jewel might be mad at him for running away.

After finishing dinner, Jewel decided to speak up.

"So, Blu... what were you doing while you were running away from me?" she asked.

"Well, I went to Linda's hotel room first, but she eventually kicked me out. So I went and joined Paul in his little party crashing 'adventure'."

Jewel smiled. "And what exactly did you and Paul do?"

"We mostly threw fruits at marmosets and stuff like that. Well, Paul did most of the throwing, I tried a few times but only managed to give away our position," he said, recalling the series of events that had taken place.

"Well, you see... I was flying around looking for you... and I think I heard singing." Jewel narrowed her eyes playfully. "And I think I heard you singing."

Blu's blood rose up to his cheeks. "Oh... you heard that, huh..."

Jewel giggled. "Don't worry, you actually sounded kinda sexy," she teased and nudged Blu gently on his wing.

Blu chuckled and pulled Jewel closer to him. "I love you," he whispered.

Jewel rubbed her head against her chest. "I love you too."

They pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss. Jewel fell onto her back, and Blu was on top of her for the first time.

When they broke for air, Jewel had completely forgotten about the previous night. She wasn't even bothered that she wouldn't be mating with Blu any time soon, either. Blu was just glad that things were back to normal and Jewel still loved him.

"You know, Blu, it's fine if you don't want to mate yet, just take as much time as you want. And if you ever feel like it..." Jewel ended her sentence by running a wing-tip seductively down Blu's chest.

Blu sighed and smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have tried to force you, and I'm sorry," Jewel said as Blu rolled over and lay down next to her.

"Good night." Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel and cuddled with her for warmth.

"Good night, baby Blu."

...

Paul was sitting alone in his hollow, chewing on a peach.

"So, how'd it go?"

Paul already knew who the voice belonged to.

"How the heck am I supposed to know, I wasn't there, didn't you see?" he replied unpleasantly.

Alex was leaning on Paul's tree while standing on a branch that was next to the entrance to his hollow. "That was some pretty good singing you did back there." he chuckled.

"It better be good," Paul snapped back.

Alex smiled. "I'm glad those two are back together."

A short silence passed between the two most feared birds of the jungle.

"So, when do you think he's coming back?" Alex asked as if Paul knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Him? That ugly white mess of a cockatoo? I thought he was dead?" Paul replied, sounding annoyed that he wasn't aware of something.

"You're the one who screws around with the marmosets, I thought you'd know better." Alex pulled out a picture of Nigel with no feathers, covering himself with a tiny leaf. He grinned a little as he took a look at it. "I found this pinned onto one of the trees near King Mauro's place." he tossed the photo into the hollow.

Paul picked it up. "Mauro's not a king, he's a peasant. Wait, he's lower than that, he's a piece of poop from my butt. Anyway, so what if he's alive?"

Alex snorted. "You don't know how he ended up like that, do you?"

"Nope."

"Blu did that to him," Alex stated.

Paul snickered. "Reaaaally? So what?"

"Probably means he'll be taking revenge, right?"

"Dude, he's always taking revenge. Something about being ugly and being replaced or something." Paul rolled his eyes.

Alex shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, my point is that Blu will be in danger soon, and we've got to help him."

"Right. Whatever. Now get out of my house. Or my tree. I'm going to sleep." Paul shooed Alex away.

"Adeus, amigo." With that, Alex vanished from Paul's tree in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**A.N. This chapter was pretty short, but I was rushing to finish it, anyway. If you're wondering why I haven't been updating my stories much, I have a few excuses. One, my final exams are nearing, and I have to study like a mofo for them. Two, my laptop broke dow- ok, I'll admit, maybe I DID crush the hard disk because I got frustrated, but hey, TF2 was freezing like every five seconds. And three, I've had a bit of a writer's block, I didn't know what to put between this chapter and when Blu and Jewel finally do 'it', so I just put that little hint there with Alex and Paul. Anyway, I didn't get Roarrk to beta this, so it's probably a lot worse than my other chapters, but I was in a hurry to get this up. Oh, and by the way, thanks for giving this story 50 reviews. You guys are awesome. :)**

* * *

**BluJet The MacawHawk: I don't really think this was the chapter 17 that you were looking forward to, but I know which part you're talking about, and I assure you it will come. :)**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I might write the lemon, no guarantee...**

**Rob245: It all depends.**

**Roarrk: Thanks for the feedback, I couldn't have made it this far without your help. :)**

**Macaw Man: I believe you have Roarrk to thank for that, he's the reason why my chapters are well written.**

**Rio fan: Love can make Jewel do crazy things. :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Not Alone

**Chapter 18: Not Alone**

* * *

The day seemed to pass by quickly for Blu and Jewel. They visited Rafael once more and helped him babysit his children, danced at the club again.

Before heading home, Jewel decided to fly around the forest for a while. Blu had no objections and went along.

Blu was flying behind Jewel, following her to wherever she was leading him.

"Um... hey, Jewel? Where are we going? You seem to be heading somewhere," Blu asked, curious as to where Jewel was flying.

"I just want to visit somewhere real quick. I promise it'll be fast," she replied.

As those words left her mouth, Blu sensed a slight difference in her tone. It wasn't as lively and cheerful as usual, and it sounded as if she was sad.

"Hey... are you alright?" Blu started to feel concerned.

"I'm fine."

Shortly, Jewel stopped flying and landed on a tree branch. Blu followed suit. The tree they had landed on seemed to be very close by to a few other trees, and their branches overlapped each other.

"So... where are we?" he asked.

"This was my old home," Jewel explained.

"Really? It looks nice... I guess..."

"Blu?" Jewel said uneasily.

"Yes?" Blu, detecting her uneasiness, got closer to Jewel and wrapped a wing around her.

Jewel took in a deep breath and sighed. "You know how I said the humans made me lose everything when we first met?"

Blu nodded.

"When I lived here, I wasn't alone. I had many other friends who stayed here too. We were very close..." Jewel was close to bursting into tears.

"What happened to them?"

"They were captured... all of them... by the humans... I lost everything... I just wanted to be alone..." Tears welled up in Jewel's eyes and she started to sniffle.

Blu held her closer to him and dried her tears. "Don't cry. You know you can talk to me."

"But then I met you... I know I hated you at first, but now I love you, and I've never felt this way about anyone else before... so please don't leave me again... You're all I have..."

Upon hearing this, Blu started to cry as well. He was the only one that Jewel had to talk to, and she loved him so dearly. How could he have been so foolish as to leave her and run away? He had realized how much Jewel truly needed his love, and how much he needed her as well. As he continued to think about what would have happened if he managed to escape, he swore that he would never make Jewel feel worried or sad ever again.

"I... I promise... I won't leave you ever again... please don't cry..." It hurt Blu to see Jewel sad, let alone seeing her being sad because of something stupid that he had done. "Just... please... I can't stand seeing you cry like this... please stop..." he pleaded.

Jewel tried to stop herself, but she continued to cry on Blu's feathers.

Blu rubbed his wings on Jewel's back. "You are not alone..." he sang softly.

Jewel stopped crying for a while and looked up.

"I am here with you... though you're far away... I am here to stay..." he continued.

Jewel started to cry, but this time, it wasn't out of sadness, it was because she was touched by Blu.

Blu reached behind Jewel's head and touched her beak with his. "You are not alone... I am here with you... though we're far apart... you're always in my heart... you are not alone..."

Jewel started to move to the side with Blu, and before they knew it, they were dancing.

With the sun setting behind the two dancing birds, the sight was rather artistic. Although they weren't in a private place and there might have been other birds or animals in the forest watching them, they weren't bothered at all. They were lost in each other's eyes once again, and the world around them no longer seemed to exist. It was moments like these that the two birds treasured. It was just the two of them in each others warm embrace. Being like this comforted both Blu and Jewel, as they were both happy to have made up and wanted nothing more but to stay in each others wings for the rest of the night.

...

By the time the two macaws reached their hollow, they had finished their dinner and were getting ready to sleep.

"Hey, Blu? I had a really good day today... thanks... for everything," Jewel said softly.

"Anything for you, Jewel. I love you."

"I love you more, Blu."

The two Blue macaws locked beaks sensually again. The feeling of love cemented the two together as their passionate kiss strengthened. This sparked something within Blu, and he suddenly felt his lust awaken take control over a part of him as he got on top of Jewel and continued to kiss her. Jewel blushed a little at his actions, and also felt something take over as she kissed harder and rubbed her wings on Blu's back. This caused Blu to purr softly with contentment.

When the two macaws finally broke for air, Jewel spoke up. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about mating and wanted Blu badly.

"So... um... will you ever be ready? For... you know... I mean, it's fine if you don't want children... I just... uh... wanna know..." she asked nervously, hoping that she wouldn't make Blu feel uneasy.

Blu remained silent for a while, considering her question. For some reason, he wasn't afraid of mating or children anymore, and also wanted nothing but to become Jewel's mate. He wasn't sure if it was because of his current lustful state, or if it was because of what happened earlier in the forest, but it didn't matter to him anymore. "Jewel... I... if you really want me to do it with you... I guess... I will." Blu got up from Jewel.

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you... really mean that?" she asked. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you or anything..."

Blu pulled Jewel's head closer to his and kissed her quickly. "I'll do it if it makes you happy."

"It will." Jewel nodded. A smile slowly appeared on her beak.

"Then I'll do it." he replied firmly.

Jewel giggled. The expression on her face slowly changed into a seductive one. "Why so serious, Blu? We're going to have lots of fun tonight."

"I'm just worried... I don't know if I'll be a good father..."

"Don't worry, you took pretty good care of Rafael's kids earlier today. I'm sure you'll be an amazing father for our children," Jewel assured him.

"Alright... let's uh... do it... I guess..." Blu stammered, half nervous and excited for the events that were about to take place.

Jewel pushed Blu over and sat on his stomach. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" she ran her wingtip seductively down his chest.

"I don't know... I've just... never had any experience with this type of thing..." Blu said in response.

Jewel fell onto Blu and kissed him passionately. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you enjoy every single second of what's going to happen."

With that, the two macaws consummated their relationship by becoming mates and sealed their eternal bond of love.

...

Meanwhile, unknown to the two macaws, there was an ugly-looking cockatoo perched up on a tree branch near to their hollow. His feathers had not grown back properly, and his face was still as wrinkled as before. He had somehow managed to sneak into the sanctuary without anyone noticing, and had overheard everything that was being said among the two birds.

"At last, it's about to happen..." an evil grin spread across his face. "When I return, you won't have to worry about your children anymore. I'll take good care of them."

Nigel flew off into the night sky, cackling wildly to himself.

* * *

**A.N. Yup! Another Michael Jackson song inside my story. I don't know if I've said this before, but MJ is my favorite music artist of all time, and will always be. :D My final exams are over, so I'm getting back to writing once more! Yay! Anyway, I might release a lemon, I might not, it all depends if I feel like writing it, and I'm just a 13 year old kid anyways, I should probably not be writing about this kinda stuff but maybe I will anyway. Once again, thanks to Roarrk for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

**RIO2lover100: Don't worry, I have something big planned. :D**

**Macaw Man: I get what you mean lol. It's hard to find stories with proper grammar, spelling and punctuation these days, even for me.**

**Rio fan: Here's another foreshadow! Yay!**


	19. Chapter 19: Consummation

**Chapter 19: Consummation**

**WARNING: Explicit content! Not suitable for birds under the age of 10. Just kidding, but seriously. This is a sex scene or a "lemon" as what many people like to call it, so read it at your own risk. I just hope this doesn't turn you on or anything.**

Jewel fell onto Blu and started to kiss him passionately. She shoved her tongue into his beak and swirled it around with his. She wrapped her wings around him and started to roll around the floor of the hollow with him, but at the same time making sure she would not break the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Jewel finally broke away. She licked her beak seductively and brought herself closer to Blu.

Blu simply stared into her eyes, feeling nervous and excited. Jewel licked Blu's face a few times, hoping that she would turn him on even more, until he had reached the point where there was no turning back. Blu purred softly in response, signaling that she was doing a good job at her foreplay.

"Are you ready?" she cooed.

"I guess so," Blu replied dreamily.

As those words left his mouth, Jewel lowered her cloaca onto Blu's. Both birds flinched slightly as their sensitive areas came into contact, sending pure waves of pleasure through their bodies.

"Are you comfortable?" Blu asked, worried that Jewel might be exhausted as she was on top of him.

Jewel gave him a quick nod and went in deeper. Blu moaned softly as he felt his genitals slide deeper into Jewel's. "Oh... Jewel... This is amazing..." Jewel giggled a little, feeling slightly naughty with the control over Blu that she had. She began to pull her cloaca out slowly, and shoved it back in. Blu shuddered with pleasure. Jewel had gone deep, and he wasn't expecting it.

Jewel continued to slide her cloaca in and out of Blu, making him moan sensually as she did so.

After a short while, Blu felt slightly bad for making Jewel do all the movement, and decided to chip in and help a little. He started to do a humping action with his body and thrusted his cloaca upwards as Jewel went down. Jewel let out a short yelp of surprise as ecstasy coursed through her cloaca. "Oh! Mmm... Blu..." she moaned as she continued to move up and down with Blu thrusting upward. "Yes... Blu... Unh..."

Despite the amount of pleasure Blu was getting everytime Jewel went down, his lust for her made him desire more. He grabbed Jewel by her hips, rolled over and got on top of her. "Blu, what are you- Ah!" Blu didn't let her finish. He jerked his cloaca into hers and started thrusting in and out as fast as he could. Jewel started to moan even louder and wrapped her wings around Blu. "You like that?" he asked softly. Jewel nodded and moaned in response.

As Blu continued to do Jewel, he sensed a strong feeling of ecstasy and pleasure building up in him. After a few more thrusts, he felt his muscles tense up as he fell onto Jewel and reached his orgasm. At this moment, he was lost in a swirl of pure love and ecstasy. He ejaculated into Jewel's cloaca while breathing heavily in excitement, which led to Jewel's orgasm.

After Blu was done emptying his load into Jewel, he rolled over and lay himself down next to his mate. "Wow... that was magical..." he said dreamily, amazed at what he had just done with Jewel.

Jewel giggled in response. "We could do this again sometime, if you want."

Blu blushed. "Heh... maybe..."

...

Alex opened his eyes. He was meditating on Christ the Redeemer's head, like he usually did every night. He briefly recalled what he had seen in a short vision of his. "Something's not right. I can feel it." he said softly to himself. "Blu and Jewel... no. Their children, are in danger." He looked around. "I'll have to get to the bottom of this later on.

...

A few days passed, Jewel was pregnant and had to remain in the hollow as she was too heavy to fly around. Blu stayed in with her during these few days, and Rafael, Nico and Pedro moved in to the sanctuary. They would pay regular visits to Blu and Jewel when they had the time.

Alex was keeping a watchful eye over Blu and Jewel, lest his vision was correct and there was really some kind of threat.

Paul would occasionally have a short stay at the sanctuary and do wacky things like starting food fights or spell his name wrongly all over the floor. Alex had told him about his vision, but he really wasn't sure if Paul was serious.

_I'll get to the bottom of this..._ _and I won't stop until I'm absolutely sure Blu and Jewel are safe._ Alex made this vow as he continued to watch over the sanctuary.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed the lemon, and yes, I have gotten back to writing this story, although I probably won't update as often as I used to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and blah blah blah, my writing has probably gotten worse over the past few months I haven't been writing, but anyway, tell me how garbage I was in the reviews :D**


End file.
